The Walking Dead : Sombres revenants
by La Demoiselle de Sevigne
Summary: Rick, Carl, Michonne, Maggie... ils sont bien gentils mais ce ne sont pas les seuls survivants ! Il n'y a pas que les Etats-Unis ! Alors, on traverse l'océan, retour en France et au commencement de l'épidémie. Voici l'histoire de Léna, sa famille et ses amis, qui vivent en région parisienne. Un autre continent, d'autres personnages mais toujours le même but : Survivre !
1. Pilote : Quand le monde disparaît

**TWD: sombres revenants est une version française de la série The Walking Dead. Comme ce dernier est une série, cette histoire est écrite comme un scénario (ou pièce de théâtre, comme vous voulez). Je ne sais pas quoi en faire parce que c'est super compliqué de le tourner... voire impossible.  
**

 **Bref, donc il y aura 11 épisodes pour la première saison (sans compter celui-ci qui sert de pilote - prologue)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **THE WALKING DEAD**

Sombres Revenants

SAISON 1 Episode 00

 _Quand le monde disparaît_

 **Personnages**

 **Léna**

 _Grouilleurs_

 **Introduction**

 **Voix off Léna** : Deux jours avant, il semblait encore que ce n'était qu'une alerte débile à laquelle personne ne prêtait plus attention du type H1N1… puis, en quarante-huit heures, les Etats-Unis ont disparu. Plus encore que les attentats du 11 septembre, tout le monde a été choqué. L'Europe a rapidement réagi, la France aussi. Les aéroports ainsi que les frontières étaient condamnés depuis une bonne semaine mais là, c'est le plan martial qui a été décrété. Et bizarrement, ça m'a rassuré. Mais c'est finalement ce qui a marqué le début de la fin. Il n'y avait plus d'avions, plus de trains, les métros ont aussi été fermés ainsi que tous les autres transports en communs. Le couvre-feu limitait des déplacements, les lieux publics ont fini par fermer, de même que les écoles… Paris a été évacuée et les autorités ont demandé à ce que les gens partent des grandes villes pour trouver refuge dans les provinces. Diminuer la densité de la population pour limiter la contagion…

Chacun s'est donc enfermé où il le pouvait mais ça n'a pas été sans mal. L'armée ne faisait pas dans la dentelle et au moindre problème, les gens étaient tués. Ça a réglé pas mal d'ennuis mais créé beaucoup de morts. Alors Maman a décidé qu'on ne bougerait pas.

Le calme est survenu. Un silence oppressant et inquiétant mais bien présent. Un silence à vous gelé l'échine… le calme avant la tempête.

On savait que les militaires créaient des zones sécurisées dans les montagnes, on ne savait où exactement… et ça nous montrait que le monde devenait vraiment dingue.

On nous a préparés. D'abord, appeler les autorités lorsqu'on les voyait. Ne pas les approcher, ne pas tenter de leur parler. C'était des morts après tout. Ne pas se laisser ni griffer ni mordre sinon on mourrait dans les 24h.

Lorsque Internet a disparu, on nous a appris comment les tuer : la tête. Un coup de couteau, une flèche, une balle ou que sais-je d'autre, mais toujours viser la tête. Comme dans les films et les livres de zombies. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était réel, et le game over était définitif. On nous a appris à ne plus les considérer comme des êtres humains. Légitime, nous sommes en guerre contre eux. Les grouilleurs.

Ils nous ont pris notre monde. Ils nous ont envahis.

Nous sommes en guerre contre la Mort.

Les choses ont-elles réellement changé ? Le monde est-il moins égoïste maintenant ? Je ne saurais le dire… mais une chose est certaine, je vais me battre. Je vais me battre pour ma vie. Je vais me battre pour ceux qui ne le peuvent plus. Je vais survivre et je vais lutter pour la vie.

La vie n'est plus au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. L'homme a cédé sa place à sa propre création, à son côté le plus sombre.

Les morts marchent pour poursuivre les vivants.

Alors je cours.

 _Pendant ce temps, des images de la situation et du monde entrain de s'écrouler. Des scènes avec Léna aussi.  
_

* * *

 ** _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous pour commencer ? Laissez moi vos avis !_**

 ** _J'essaierais de publier un épisode par semaine._**

 ** _A vos claviers_**


	2. Episode 1 : La fin du début

_**Et voici le premier épisode de la saison 1 de ma version de TWD !**_

 _ **Lisez, vivez avec Léna et sa famille, imaginez-vous !**_

 _ **Si vous avez des questions sur les lieux ou les personnages, n'hésitez pas !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 **Petites informations :  
**

 **\- La maison de Léna et sa famille se trouve au Mesnil Saint Denis, dans le 78 à quelques kilomètres de Versailles, plus exactement avenue port Royal des Champs. Allez voir google earth, ça ne mange pas de pain ! D'autant que cette petite ville a une particularité : elle a été construite par un architecte américain dans les années 60 et donc... les maisons entourées de jardin n'ont aucune barrière !**

* * *

 **THE WALKING DEAD**

Sombres Revenants

SAISON 1 Episode 1

 _Le début de la fin_

 **Personnages**

 **Léna**

 **Gabriel** , _frère de Léna_

 **Arthur** , _meilleur ami de Léna_

 **Coralie** , _mère de Léna_

 **Isabelle** , _femme d'Yves_

 **Yves** , _mari d'Isabelle_

 **Kévin** , _voisin_

 _Grouilleurs_

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Léna court, poursuivie par des grouilleurs, décoiffée, essoufflée et paniquée. Ouvre des portes, armée d'un couteau ensanglantée. Sac à dos._

 **Léna** : GABRIEL ! Non mais quelle idée stupide d'être venus ici !

 _Elle crie plusieurs fois._

 **Léna :** Mais putain, il est où ? GAB…

 _En ouvrant une autre porte, d'autres grouilleurs._

 **Léna** : Merde, pas bon ! Pas bon, pas bon, pas bon !

 _Elle en tue quelques-uns et recule. Cherche une issue de secours. Se tort la cheville. Soudain, une voix au loin, au-delà des grognements._

 **Gabriel :** LENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 _Elle s'arrête une seconde, manquant de se faire tuer. Elle se cogne contre une vitre et se blesse, attirant plus encore de grouilleurs. Saigne, crie._

 **Léna** : Haaaaaaaa ! Gabi ! J'arrive ! Aie, ça fait mal !

 _Tombe sous le nombre. Arrive à ramper. S'en sort et court pour sortir._

 **Léna** : GABRIEL ! Tu es où ?!

 **Gabriel** : Léna ! Au secours !

 _Paniquée, acculée sous le nombre, en sang, Léna se cogne la tête et titube._

 **Léna** : Non. Gabriel.

 _Elle ferme les yeux._

 **GENERIQUE**

* * *

 **Scène 1 (quelques semaines avant)  
**

 _Léna est devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle regarde le monde extérieur. Arthur entre._

 **Arthur** : Ha, Léna, c'est là que tu te caches, Coralie te cherche.

 **Léna,** _soupire_ : Pourquoi ma mère me cherche-t-elle ? pour le ravitaillement ?

 **Arthur** : Ouais, elle voudrait qu'on y aille, on a manqué les deux derniers.

 _Léna soupire, encore, et se lève._

 _Ils rentrent dans la chambre._

 _Arthur la prend par les épaules._

 **Arthur** : Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 **Léna** _le regarde dans les yeux_ : J'en ai marre.

 **Arthur** : Tout ça finira par se terminer, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 **Léna** : Charmante perspective.

 **Arthur** : Tu es de mauvaise humeur.

 **Léna** : Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

 _Elle s'éloigne, il la rattrape._

 **Arthur** : Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Léna** : ça fait 84 jours qu'on a perdu contact avec le reste du monde, 79 jours que nous n'avons plus internet, 59 qu'il n'y a plus de téléphone portable, on n'a plus d'électricité depuis un mois et demi et l'eau est coupé depuis trois semaines… il ne reste que la fréquence radio officielle, qui nous permet de savoir quand ont lieu les ravitaillements et qu'il y a encore du monde quelque part.

 **Arthur** : Et c'est rassurant ! Il y a de l'espoir.

 **Léna** : Tu trouves ? Moi je trouve ça au contraire super déprimant ! Tout disparaît lentement mais sûrement. Il y a de moins en moins de monde et de plus en plus de ces trucs qui grouillent de partout. Tout le monde se terre et craint la vie. Je déteste ça ! J'ai peur de sortir. J'ai peur du moindre bruit… Arthur, c'est la fin du monde, pourquoi on est encore là ?

 **Arthur** : Je ne sais pas. Mais on va tout faire pour rester le plus longtemps possible.

 **Léna** : Les ravitaillements sont de plus en plus rares, je ne sais même pas comment les militaires font pour encore les faire…

 **Arthur** : Nous avons de la chance que ta mère ait décidé de ne pas partir quand Paris a été évacuée… au moins nous avons droit au ravitaillement.

 _Léna lui lance un regard perplexe._

 **Léna** : Tu as déjà perdu tes deux sœurs et tes parents ont fui à Saint-Etienne après leur mort. Tu n'es resté que parce que tu avais encore cours et que tu es un idéologiste qui pensait que tout se terminerait rapidement.

 _Silence._

 **Arthur** : C'est bon, tu es calmée ? On peut y aller ?

 _Léna le fusille du regard._

 **Léna** : Ouais.

 _Arthur et Léna descendent les escaliers, armés de couteaux et Léna d'un arc avec un carquois._

 **Arthur** : Chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que tu te prends pour Katnis.

 _Léna lui sourit._

 **Léna** : Il y a pire comme comparaison que Jennifer Lawrence.

 **Coralie** : Ha, te voilà. Merci Arthur.

 **Arthur** : Je t'en prie.

 **Coralie** , _à sa fille_ : Le ravitaillement a lieu à la gare de Saint-Cyr.

 **Léna** : Saint-Cyr ? Non mais tu plaisantes ? On n'arrivera jamais là-bas ! Surtout en partant maintenant ! Tu aurais dû me le dire avant !

 **Coralie** : Vous arriverez à temps, si vous prenez la voiture.

 **Arthur** : Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser les voitures depuis deux mois, le plan martial est durci à son maximum.

 _Coralie ne répond rien. Finalement elle regarde sa fille._

 **Coralie** : Prends la voiture, trouve le moyen de faire le plein et ramène autant d'eau et de nourriture que possible.

 _Gabriel arrive avec le chien, Coralie s'éloigne vers la cuisine._

 **Léna,** _marmonnant :_ Pour changer…

 **Coralie** : Et emmène Egone.

 _Léna et Arthur échangent un regard inquiet._

* * *

 _Léna et Arthur prennent un 4x4 ML Mercedes avec le chien, Coralie les observant derrière un rideau depuis le salon, la mine sombre. Et s'en vont._

* * *

 _On les voit rouler sur les routes vides et silencieuses. Se jetent des regards puis Arthur met la musique et chante et danse, faisant rire Léna qui s'y met aussi._

* * *

 **Scène 2**

 **Léna** _, éteint la musique et ouvre les fenêtres_ : Tu sais ce qui m'étonne le plus dans cette histoire ?

 **Arthur** : Tu veux dire en dehors des morts qui reviennent à la vie ?

 _ **Léna**_ _rit jaune_ : Ouais, en dehors de ça !

 **Arthur** : Quoi ?

 **Léna** : Il n'y a pas eu trop d'émeutes, de pillages, de panique… les gens sont restés majoritairement civilisés.

 **Arthur** : Parce que l'armée a vite pris le contrôle. A mon avis aux Etats-Unis d'où tout est parti, ça n'a pas dû être la même histoire.

 _Le visage de Léna s'assombrit. Arthur grimace et n'ajoute rien._

 **Léna** : Tout ça pour dire que quand tout aura vraiment disparu, on pourra survivre sans trop de problèmes… les grouilleurs ne sont pas si nombreux que ça.

 _Arthur lui jette un regard étrange._

 **Arthur** : Et c'est moi l'optimiste ?

 _Léna hausse les épaules._

 **Léna** : On survivra, tu verras.

 **Arthur** : Dieu t'entende.

 _Léna porte instinctivement la main à son cou où elle porte une croix._

 **Léna** : Je suis prête à parier mon âme que Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans ; les hommes sont les seuls responsables.

 **Arthur** : Tu ne trouves pas que ça pue ?

 _Léna baisse la musique._

 **Léna** : Si, on dirait une… fausse sceptique qui déborde.

 **Arthur** : ça sent la mort ouais.

 _Léna fronce les sourcils puis s'arrête assez brutalement. Un jeune couple leur fait de grands signes devant eux, en courant dans leur direction._

 **Léna** : Purée mais c'est quoi se bordel ?

 **Arthur** : Je sais pas, mais ça pue vraiment cette histoire.

 **Yves** : Vite ! Il faut partir ! Faites demi-tour !

 _Yves crie et tente d'ouvrir les portières de la voiture._

 **Arthur** : Wouo, calmez-vous, que se passe-t-il ?

 **Isabelle** : On voulait aller au ravitaillement mais il y a des grouilleurs partout ! Une horde… je ne sais pas combien ils sont mais ils marchent vers nous ! Ils ont dû sentir les gens comme nous qui voulaient aller au ravitaillement, comme vous je suppose… je vous en prie, on discutera plus tard, laissez-nous monter !

 _Les bruits des grouilleurs se font entendre et on en voit apparaître sur la route et dans les arbres._

 **Arthur** : Merde. Léna ?

 _Léna le regarde, ils sont inquiets et ne savent quoi faire._

 **Léna** : Et puis merde ! Montez !

 _Elle déverrouille les portières et ils montent à l'arrière. Elle fait demi-tour et s'éloigne vite._

 **Isabelle** : Merci !

 **Yves** : Je m'appelle Yves et ma femme, Isabelle.

 **Arthur** : Arthur, Léna. Et Egone dans le coffre. D'où vous venez ?

 **Yves** : Versailles.

 **Isabelle** : La ville est tombée.

 _Léna leur jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur._

 **Arthur** : Vous n'avez pas été évacués ?

 _Yves secoue la tête._

 **Yves** : On nous a conseillé de partir mais toutes nos familles sont en région parisienne ou à Paris alors ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Mais vous ?

 **Arthur** : Eh bien… on est dans une petite ville tranquille et la majorité est partie donc… ma famille est partie et je vis pas loin de chez Léna…

 **Léna,** _excédée_ : Bon, je vous dépose où ?

 _Silence._

 **Arthur** : On ne peut pas les abandonner…

 **Léna** : Tu crois que je vais les ramener chez moi ? Maintenant ?

 _Arthur l'observe. Léna soupire._

 **Léna** : On les amène chez moi maintenant pour les présenter à Maman, mais ils vivront chez toi.

 **Arthur** : ça me va. Yves, Isabelle, vous avez un endroit où aller ou pas ?

 _Isabelle et Yves échangent un regard._

 **Yves** : Versailles et Saint-Cyr sont envahis… C'est fini. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste avec vous.

 **Isabelle** : Plus on est nombreux, mieux c'est.

 _Léna regarde la jauge d'essence._

 **Léna** : Très bien, maintenant quelqu'un a une idée de comment on fait le plein sans électricité ?

 _Yves et Arthur sont occupés à essayer de puiser de l'essence dans les cuves d'une petite station-service. Léna fait sortir le chien de la voiture et Isabelle regarde aux alentours._

 **Isabelle** : On devrait aller voir dans la station-service ce qu'on trouve à manger.

 _Les deux femmes regardent la devanture._

 **Léna** : Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de voler.

 **Isabelle** : Moi non plus. Mais si ce n'est pas nous, ce sera quelqu'un d'autres et l'argent n'a plus de valeur dans ce monde. Nous devons survivre… et Yves et moi n'avons vraiment plus rien.

 **Léna** : Je suis désolée.

 **Isabelle** : Tout le monde l'est, c'est ainsi maintenant.

 **Léna** : Et ça n'est pas prêt de s'arranger.

 **Isabelle** , _se tournant vers Léna qui ne la regarde pas_ : Je suis contente d'être tombée sur quelqu'un de pragmatique et réaliste.

 _Léna soupire._

 **Léna** : En attendant, tu… je me permets de te tutoyer hein, tu as raison, on va chercher à manger. Et du coton. (Isabelle lui lance un regard perplexe) Ouais, je n'ai plus de coton. Arthur ? (Arthur se redresse) On va fouiller la station-service.

 **Arthur** : Ok, faites attention !

 **Léna** : Ouais. EGONE ! ( _siffle_ ).

 _Léna, Isabelle et le chien entrent dans la station._

* * *

 **Scène 3**

 _Léna se gare devant chez sa mère et tout le monde descend de la voiture, Isabelle, Yves et Arthur les bras chargés de nourriture et de bidon d'essence. Léna ouvre le coffre au chien. Au loin Léna aperçoit Kévin qui la salut d'une révérence exagérée. Léna lui fait un doigt d'honneur. Kévin rit._

 **Isabelle** : Qui est-ce ?

 **Léna** : Un connard.

 _Coralie sort de la maison._

 **Coralie** : Vous en avez mis du temps ! Qui est-ce ?

 **Léna** : Isabelle et Yves. Saint-Cyr et Versailles sont tombés. Les grouilleurs sont partout… on les a trouvés sur la route et les grouilleurs n'étaient pas loin derrière et nombreux vu l'odeur de putréfaction.

 _Coralie les regarde._

 **Léna** : Maman, ils nous ont aidés à faire le plein et trouver de quoi manger. Sans eux, on serait tombé sur les grouilleurs et qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé…

 **Coralie** : Je vous remercie. Nous n'avons plus grand-chose mais soyez les bienvenus.

 **Arthur** : Avec Léna, on s'est dit qu'il serait plus facile qu'ils viennent chez moi… j'ai de la place.

 _Gabriel sort en courant._

 **Gabriel** : Maman ! Ils parlent à la radio !

 **Coralie** : J'arrive ! Léna, range tout ça dans le garage !

 _Coralie court à l'intérieur._

 _Isabelle et Yves regardent Arthur et Léna rentrer avec les affaires, tranquillement, tandis que Gabriel rentre avec le chien._

 **Isabelle** : Mais vous n'y allez pas ?

 **Léna** , _hausse les épaules_ : Maman nous fera un compte-rendu. De toute façon, c'est comme le journal de 20h, c'est toujours la même chose.

* * *

 _Ils arrivent dans la cuisine, les mains vident._

 **Léna** : Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

 **Isabelle** : De l'eau suffira.

 **Léna** : Arthur, tu les emmènes au salon ?

 _Ils sont assis dans le salon, à discuter de ce qui leur manque depuis que l'électricité a disparu._

 **Isabelle** : Mon café. Je crois que c'est ce qui me manque le plus. Je suis addict au café alors ça a été difficile de m'en passer !

 **Léna** : Je suis d'accord ! Ho et le cinéma, j'adorais aller au cinéma !

 **Gabriel** : Moi, c'est l'ordinateur !

 _Les autres le regardent puis rient._

 **Yves** : Ha les jeunes !

 **Isabelle** : Il reste beaucoup de voisins ?

 **Léna** : Beaucoup sont partis lors des évacuations et certains se sont suicidés… Mais je dirais qu'un bon tiers est encore là… Personne n'ose vraiment sortir alors je ne suis sûre de rien.

 _Silence_.

 **Isabelle** : ça fait bizarre, hein ? Le silence.

 **Léna** : Ouais. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus flippant.

 _Silence, Gabriel lit une BD._

 **Arthur** : Vous avez des enfants ?

 **Yves** : Heureusement non !

 **Isabelle** : On attendait d'être bien installés, nous n'arrivons pas à en avoir. Ça fait plus de cinq ans qu'on essaie.

 **Léna** : Il va sans doute falloir oublier ce projet.

 **Isabelle** : Je crois aussi.

 **Gabriel** : Léna ?

 _Toute l'attention se porte vers Gabriel qui regarde à l'extérieur avec le chien. Il montre du doigt la rue. Le voisin, Kévin, tue un quatrième grouilleur. Il les entasse, il y a déjà un grand tas de cadavres sur lequel il jette de la poudre._

 **Isabelle** : Que fait-il ?

 **Léna** : Il tue les grouilleurs quand ils ne sont pas trop nombreux et ils les entassent. Ils ne les brûlent pas pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres avec la fumée ni celle des autorités… et il met du camphre ou de l'argile blanche, je ne sais pas, pour l'odeur.

 **Yves** : ça ne sert à rien ce qu'il fait, et il se met en danger pour rien.

 _Léna hausse les épaules._

 **Léna** : Plus il en tue, moins j'ai de chances de me faire mordre ou mon frère alors c'est un compromis qui me va.

* * *

 **Scène 4**

 _Isabelle, Yves et Arthur entrent chez ce dernier._

 **Arthur** : Voilà, faites comme chez vous. C'est un peu moins sûr que le quartier de Léna mais je n'ai pas eu trop de problèmes encore… enfin avec les grouilleurs en tout cas.

 **Yves** : Comment ça ?

 **Arthur** : Il y a eu pas mal de pillages par ici…

 **Isabelle** : Tu vis tout seul ?

 **Arthur** : Mes parents sont partis après la mort de mes sœurs.

 **Yves** : Une école qui est tombée ?

 _Arthur acquiesce et se détourne, ému._

 **Isabelle** : Je suis désolée, Arthur.

 **Arthur** : On a tous perdus des gens. Vos familles ?

 **Yves** : La majorité disparue, quelques morts.

 _Silence._

 **Arthur** : C'est ça le pire, ne pas savoir.

 **Isabelle** : Tes sœurs sont revenues ?

 **Arthur** : Oui. Les militaires ont scellé l'école avant de la bombarder. C'était au tout début, quand ils avaient encore l'espoir que l'infection soit enrayée.

 **Yves** : Quand on ne savait pas encore que tout le monde était déjà contaminé ?

 **Arthur** : Oui.

 _Ils marchent dans l'appartement.  
_

 **Arthur** : j'ai pas mal de réserve de nourriture mais peu d'eau, il faudra qu'on aille en chercher assez rapidement, surtout maintenant que nous sommes trois. Je vous laisse l'ancienne chambre de mes parents. Je passe beaucoup de temps chez Léna normalement, il nous semble plus sage de ne pas être seuls.

 **Yves** : Ce qui n'est pas stupide.

 **Isabelle** : J'aimerais quand même pouvoir récupérer quelques unes de nos affaires.

 **Yves** : Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Versailles n'était déjà pas bien sûr mais maintenant que les grouilleurs ont pris Saint-Cyr au point de faire fuir les militaires, ils ne tarderont pas à arriver jusque chez nous puis jusqu'ici…

 **Isabelle** : D'accord mais on a besoin de nos vêtements, de nos armes, de la nourriture…

 **Arthur** : Je vais vous laisser discuter mais si, vous voulez mon avis, il vaut mieux pour l'instant qu'on reste au calme ici, le temps de voir ce qu'il se passe et comment ça se passe… Faites comme chez vous. A tout à l'heure.

 _Arthur va fermer la porte de la chambre_.

 **Yves** : Hey ( _Arthur se retourne_ ). Merci pour tout.

 **Arthur** : Entre vivants, il faut s'entraider.

 **Isabelle** : On vous doit quand même la vie, vous n'étiez pas obligés de nous emmener et de nous offrir un toit.

 **Arthur** : La Terre n'est plus aux hommes mais aux morts-vivants. Si on ne garde pas un minimum d'humanité, nous disparaitrons véritablement tous.

* * *

 **Scène 5**

 _Gabriel entre dans la cuisine._

 **Gabriel** : Maman, on va se promener dans la forêt avec Egone et Léna.

 **Coralie** : Faites bien attention et rentrez avant la tombée de la nuit.

 **Gabriel** : Oui, oui, on a le temps. Merci maman !

 _Léna a son arc et elle attache Egone. Gabriel attrape un sac à dos dans l'entrée._

 **Léna** : On est bon ?

 **Gabriel** : Ouais, maman est d'accord.

 **Léna** : Tu as pris de l'eau.

 _Ils sortent de la maison et vont vers la forêt._

* * *

 _Léna et Gabriel marchent dans la forêt. Egone est détaché._

 **Gabriel** : La prochaine fois, on pourra aussi s'entraîner à l'arc ?

 **Léna** : Comme tu veux, petit loup.

 _Ils s'arrêtent._

 **Léna** : En attendant, sors ton couteau.

 _Léna récupère trois couteaux dans le tronc d'un arbre, Gabriel en face un peu plus loin._

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi tu m'entraînes à les lancer alors que tu dis qu'ils ne doivent jamais quitter mes mains ?

 **Léna** : Pour que tu maîtrises tes gestes et le couteau. Et au cas-où.

 **Gabriel** : Où tu as appris à utiliser un couteau ?

 **Léna** : Avec un ancien copain du Krav. Et j'ai demandé des conseils aux militaires au début, avant que ça ne soit le bazar.

 **Gabriel** : Tu savais que ça se terminerait comme ça ?

 **Léna** : Non. Mais on a vu assez de films catastrophes pour prévoir. J'ai espéré, vraiment, que ça ne soit que passager mais…

 **Gabriel** : Tu sentais que ça n'allait pas ?

 **Léna** : Oui.

 **Gabriel** : ça veut dire que ça n'est pas encore fini ?

 _Léna dévisage son frère._

 **Léna** : ça n'est que le début Gabriel.

 **Gabriel** : Mais… c'est déjà l'état martial, je ne vais même plus à l'école, il n'y a plus de magasin…

 **Léna** : Ho petit loup… on n'a encore rien perdu.

 **Gabriel** : Je… je ne comprends pas.

 **Léna** : Pourquoi je t'entraîne ?

 **Gabriel** : Euh… parce que… je… je ne sais pas.

 **Léna** : Si je pensais que tout ça allait se terminer, pourquoi je t'entraînerais à tuer ?

 **Gabriel** : Mais… je… je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir en tuer ?

 **Léna** : Tu devras sans doute y passer.

 **Gabriel** : Tu… tu en as tué combien ?

 **Léna** : Je n'ai pas compté.

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi tu mens Léna ?

 **Léna** , _soupir_ : 37, j'en ai achevé 37.

 **Gabriel** : C'est dur ?

 **Léna** : Non. Parce que c'est ma vie qui est en jeu, je ne les achève pas par plaisir.

 **Gabriel** : Et le premier ?

 **Léna** : Le premier… oui, je m'en souviens.

 **Gabriel** : Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.

 **Léna** : Si tu veux vivre, tu n'auras sans doute pas le choix. C'est pour ça que je t'entraîne, pour que tu ne paniques pas quand tu devras en achever un.

 **Gabriel** : Je ne veux pas les tuer !

 **Léna** : Gabriel, d'abord, ils sont déjà morts, d'accord ? On les achève, on ne les tue pas ! Je ne suis pas un assassin et tu ne le seras pas non plus. Mais nous devons survivre. Tu veux rester en vie ?

 **Gabriel** : Oui…

 **Léna** : Tu veux que maman et moi, on meurt ?

 **Gabriel** : NON !

 **Léna** : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

 _Gabriel réfléchit un moment._

 **Gabriel** : Je sais… tu n'as pas le choix. Les grouilleurs…

 **Léna** : Un jour, tu ne l'auras pas non plus. Et ce jour-là, je veux que tu sois prêt.

 _Silence._

 **Léna** : On continue ?

 **Gabriel** : Oui !

* * *

 _Léna lit et Gabriel massacre un bout de bois avec son couteau. Un grouilleur arrive derrière Léna, en face de Gabriel._

 _Gabriel se lève._

 **Gabriel** : Léna ?!

 _Léna lève la tête et se retourne._

 **Léna** : Ne bouge pas.

 _Le grouilleur s'approche. Léna se tourne vers son frère._

 **Léna** : Et puis, viens, approche.

 **Gabriel** : Mais…

 **Léna** : Tu ne risques rien, c'est moi qui vais l'achever, mais… approche. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur.

 **Gabriel** : Ils me font peur.

 **Léna** : Tu dois t'en méfier, faire attention… Mais pas en avoir peur.

 _Léna met un coup de pied au grouilleur, dans l'abdomen, qui tombe en arrière._

 **Léna** : Ils ne sont pas méchants, juste guidés par leurs seuls instincts : se nourrir. Leurs mouvements sont basiques et ils n'ont aucun reflexe. Regarde.

 _Léna l'immobilise._

 **Gabriel** : Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te mordent ?

 **Léna** : Non. Parce que je les entends venir. Je crains plus leurs ongles. On meurt aussi s'ils nous griffent… allez, ça suffit. N'oublie pas, la tête !

 _Léna plante le couteau dans la tête du grouilleur. Gabriel détourne la tête et grimace._

 **Gabriel** : Il saigne.

 **Léna** : Parce que son coeur bat. Très lentement, mais il bat. Sinon il ne pourrait pas se nourrir.

 **Gabriel** : Mais si le cœur bat… ils sont vivants.

 **Léna** : Non. Le cœur bat parce que la maladie les fait revenir. Mais regarde ça… ils pourrissent. Ils sont morts… mais pas suffisamment pour rester en terre.

 **Gabriel** : Mais…

 **Léna** : Je n'ai pas toutes les réponses Gabriel. Mais arrête de penser à eux comme des hommes. Ils en étaient et le plus grand service qu'on puisse leur rendre, c'est de les achever… Tu aimerais finir comme ça ?

 **Gabriel** : Non.

 **Léna** : Alors réfléchis-y. Parce que moi non plus. Je n'aimerais pas savoir que je dévorerais des gens vivants ni que je suis un zombie.

 **Gabriel** : Tu as raison.

 **Léna** : Sois fort petit frère… c'est un monde encore plus cruel qui se dresse devant nous.

* * *

 **Fin épisode**

 _Léna lit dans le canapé et Gabriel assit sur le sol, fait des devoirs._

 **Gabriel** : Léna, pourquoi je dois apprendre les religions ? Dieu n'existe pas.

 **Léna** : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Gabriel** : Parce que c'est la fin du monde… et les Hommes tuent les vivants. Si c'est une blague de Dieu, elle n'est pas drôle.

 **Léna** : On l'a peut-être mérité, après ce qu'on a fait à la Nature et même aux autres Hommes.

 **Gabriel** : Tu te moques de moi ?

 **Léna** , _souriant_ : Non petit loup, pas du tout. Je veux simplement que tu réfléchisses. Dieu nous donne le libre arbitre, il n'est pas responsable de ce que nous en faisons… alors je fais pareil, je te laisse ton libre arbitre. Je ne suis pas plus responsable de la fin du monde que Dieu. Ce n'est pas un châtiment divin. Notre vie terrestre nous appartient.

 _Gabriel la regarde._

 **Gabriel** : Je dois quand même apprendre l'histoire de l'Islam ?

 **Léna** _sourit_ : On passe tous par là, il n'y a pas de raison que toi non. Et qui sait ? Un jour ça te sera peut-être utile.

 **Gabriel** : Tu te moques de moi ?

 **Léna** : Pas du tout. Regarde, moi j'ai appris qu'on pouvait allumer un feu avec un silex et une pyrite de fer grâce à un roman sur la préhistoire. Allez, termine ta leçon.

 _Peu après, Coralie descend les escaliers, la mine sombre._

 **Coralie** : Le gouvernement est tombé, les militaires se retirent dans les zones sécurisées.

 **Léna** : Parce qu'elles existent vraiment ?

 **Coralie** : Il semblerait… ce sont sans doute des bases militaires isolées.

 **Gabriel** : ça veut dire quoi ?

 _Coralie et Léna échangent un regard._

 **Coralie** : ça veut dire qu'il n'y a plus rien, il n'y aura plus de messages radio, plus de ravitaillements… nous sommes seuls.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà ! Premier épisode terminé ! Rendez-vous dans une semaine pour la suite, l'épisode 2 : le silence dans la tempête._**

 ** _J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience._**

 ** _Je vous en prie, ça motive toujours et ça ne vous prend pas très longtemps (je prends critiques comme compliments^^) ! Merci d'avance et à vos claviers ! ^^_**


	3. Episode 2 : Le silence dans la tempête

**Je pense que j'ai trouvé ma vitesse de croisière : Un épisode toutes les semaines, le mercredi aux environs de 15h !**

 **Je n'ai pas eu de review :( je vous en prie, laissez-moi vos avis : positifs ou négatifs !**

 **En attendant, retrouvez Léna et compagnie.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Petites infos :**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je le précise à un moment donné ou non mais Egone est un dogue de Bordeaux. Un gros bisounours marron/roux aux yeux mordorés.**

* * *

 **THE WALKING DEAD**

Sombres Revenants

SAISON 1 Episode 2

 _Le silence dans la tempête_

 **Personnages**

 **Léna**

 **Arthur** _, meilleur ami de Léna_

 **Gabriel** _, frère de Léna_

 **Coralie** , _mère de Léna et Gabriel_

 **Isabelle,** _femme Yves_

 **Yves** _, mari Isabelle_

 **Manon** _, orpheline_

 _Grouilleurs_

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Léna, Yves et Arthur marchent dans les rues, tuent quelques grouilleurs. Ils font super attention et ne font pas de bruit. Léna, un arc à la main, Arthur une épée de reproduction médiévale dégainée et Yves une hache._

 **Léna** : Mon Dieu, mais comment peuvent-ils déjà être si nombreux ? Je croyais qu'on avait évité le pire.

 **Arthur** : Les autorités nous ont cachés pas mal de choses on dirait…

 **Yves** : Dont la propagation des morts.

 **Léna** : On le sait tous, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

 **Arthur** : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue ?

 _Les deux hommes se tournent vers Léna qui observent les alentours._

 **Léna** : On ne les aura pas tous et on est pas préparé, on rentre !

 **Yves** , en voyant un groupe d'une dizaine approcher : Non mais ils sont combien ?

 **Arthur** : Mais ta mère…

 **Léna** : Si on est mort, ma mère n'aura rien du tout ! Personne n'est à l'article de la mort ! On peut attendre quelques jours pour trouver du produit-vaisselle ! Alors bouge tes fesses ! On rentre !

 **Arthur** : Ce n'est pas toi qui…

 **Léna** , le coupant : On rentre !

 _Un cri d'enfant les fige, ils se retournent._

 **Yves** : Léna ?

 _Un autre cri, ils se mettent à courir, se frayant un chemin entre les grouilleurs._

 **Léna** : D'accord, on va peut-être rester encore un petit peu.

 **GENERIQUE**

* * *

 **Scène 1**

 _Gabriel, Coralie et Egone sont dans les bois et ramassent du bois. Brouette et hache. Couteaux pour les grouilleurs._

 **Gabriel** : Maman ?

 _Coralie se retourne._

 **Gabriel** : Isabelle et Yves viennent manger avec nous aussi ce soir ?

 **Coralie** : Oui, c'est plus simple pour tout le monde. Comme ça pour le ravitaillement, Léna n'est pas toute seule et on profite de plus de choses.

 **Gabriel** : Mais on doit partager.

 **Coralie** : Plus on est nombreux, plus on a de chances de survivre.

 **Gabriel** : Alors pourquoi je suis avec toi et on n'a pas accompagné Léna et Arthur ?

 **Coralie** : Parce que c'est trop dangereux pour un enfant.

 **Gabriel** : Je ne suis plus un enfant !

 **Coralie** : Si ! Tu as 12 ans, tu es un enfant et mon fils, je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en danger !

 **Gabriel** : Mais Léna ? C'est aussi ta fille et tu la laisses tout le temps partir, tu l'envoies tout le temps loin !

 **Coralie** : Ta sœur est forte.

 **Gabriel** : Mais, elle, tu ne veux pas la protéger. Tu comptes sur elle pour nous protéger.

 **Coralie** : Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Tu ne comprends rien. Ta sœur est jeune, forte, en bonne santé et elle sait se battre. Moi pas. Mais je sais soigner et je dois aussi veiller sur toi.

 _Coralie prend la brouette._

 **Coralie** : Allez, ça suffit pour maintenant, on rentre.

 _Ils marchent._

 **Gabriel** : Tu en as tué toi ? Des grouilleurs.

 _Coralie secoue la tête._

 **Coralie** : ça n'est pas important. L'important est que toi tu n'aies jamais à le faire.

 **Gabriel** _fronce les sourcils_ : Léna m'a appris comment faire.

 **Coralie** _se fige_ : Elle a quoi ?

 **Gabriel** : Léna dit que je devais pouvoir me défendre seul, qu'il fallait que je sois prêt à en achever si ma vie était menacée.

 **Coralie** , _atterrée_ : Si ta vie était menacée ?

 _Gabriel sort un couteau de sous son tee-shirt._

 **Gabriel** : Depuis qu'Isabelle et Yves sont arrivés, elle m'a dit de ne jamais sortir sans être armé. Que j'allais devoir moi aussi les tuer pour me protéger.

 **Coralie** : Ta sœur n'a quand même pas fait ça ?

 **Gabriel** : Si ! Elle m'entraîne même au couteau depuis que j'ai arrêté l'école pendant que tu allais chez les voisins en général. Elle a dit que ça pouvait toujours être utile.

 **Coralie** : Mais tu n'es qu'un enfant.

 **Gabriel** : ça ne compte pas pour les grouilleurs, Maman.

 _Silence._

 **Coralie** : Donne-moi ce couteau.

 **Gabriel** , _reculant et protégeant son bien_ : Non !

 **Coralie** : Donne-le-moi tout de suite !

 **Gabriel** : Mais Léna…

 **Coralie** : Je suis ta mère, c'est à moi qui tu dois obéir un couteau n'est pas un outil pour un enfant, alors donne-moi cette arme tout de suite !

 _Hésitation de Gabriel._

 **Coralie** : Je ne le répèterai pas.

 _Gabriel lui donne le couteau en soupirant, agacé._

 **Coralie** : Je suis d'accord avec le fait que tu t'entraînes à l'arc, après tout, tu le fais depuis longtemps avec ton père et Léna. Je veux bien que ta sœur t'apprenne le… je ne sais plus ce qu'elle faisait.

 **Gabriel** : Le Krav Maga.

 **Coralie** : C'est ça. Après tout, il faut savoir se défendre… mais il est hors de question que tu veuilles apprendre à tuer, que tu y penses même est intolérable !

 **Gabriel** : Léna dit qu'on ne les tue pas… mais qu'on les achève.

 **Coralie** : Léna, Léna, Léna ! Arrête avec ta sœur ! Je vais lui parler quand elle va rentrer.

 **Gabriel** : Léna en tue et pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien à elle ?

 **Coralie** : Ta sœur est grande, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

 **Gabriel** : Tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est elle qui fait les trucs durs, c'est elle qui nous sauve et tu fermes les yeux parce que tu es faible !

 _Coralie gifle Gabriel._

 **Coralie** : ça suffit maintenant, tu vas t'excuser.

 _Gabriel la regarde. Puis il part en courant._

 **Coralie** : Gabriel ! Gabriel ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Gabriel !

 _Coralie ramasse les affaires, récupère la brouette, appelle Egone et s'en va._

* * *

 **Scène 2**

 _Une enfant sort de la maison où arrivent Léna, Arthur et Yves. Elle crie, ensanglantée. Ils s'arrêtent une seconde. L'enfant crie toujours. Un grouilleur arrive derrière l'enfant._

 **Léna** , _courant vers l'enfant_ : Attention ! Va-t'en !

 _L'enfant se retourne et crie encore, se met à courir vers Léna qui la dépasse et tue le grouilleur. Arthur réceptionne l'enfant._

 **Arthur** : Calme-toi, tu es blessé, tu as été griffée ? Mordue ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

 **Manon** : C'est… c'était ma maman ! C'est ma maman ! Elle s'est réveillée et elle a mangé Papa ! Et papa a attaqué Dylan et…

 _Léna a du sang sur elle et l'essuie._

 **Léna** : Beurk, je déteste ça.

 _Ils se réunissent autour de l'enfant mais les cris de l'enfant attirent d'autres grouilleurs._

 **Yves** : On ferait mieux de rentrer dans la maison.

 **Manon** , _toujours paniquée_ : Non ! Non ! Non !

 **Léna** , _regardant la rue_ : Arthur, porte-la. Yves, viens, on va fouiller la maison.

 **Léna** : Je vais à l'étage, fouille le rez-de-chaussée.

 **Yves** : Apparemment, il n'y a que son père et son frère.

 _Léna acquiesce et monte à l'étage. Elle le fouille, sur la pointe des pieds, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle tombe finalement sur la chambre d'un enfant, un garçon, de cinq ans environ qui se fait dévorer les entrailles par un grouilleur._

 **Léna** , _les larmes aux yeux_ : Ho mon Dieu.

 _Elle reste figée un moment, choquée. Le grouilleur se détourne de sa dépouille et s'approche d'elle. Léna se reprend et le tue. Elle s'approche ensuite de l'enfant mort, dévoré. Elle tombe à genou._

* * *

 **Yves** : J'ai fait le tour, il n'y a personne.

 **Arthur** , _dans le salon à nettoyer Manon qui pleurniche toujours :_ Donc le père et le frère sont à l'étage.

 **Yves** : Je vais voir ?

 _Arthur se fige et jure tout bas. Yves fronce les sourcils et s'approche. Arthur lui montre une morsure de grouilleur à l'épaule de Manon._

 **Yves** : Je vais chercher Léna.

 _Il quitte la pièce._

* * *

 _Yves entre dans la chambre de l'enfant, voit le père puis Léna, assise aux pieds du petit corps. Il s'approche lentement._

 **Léna** , _sans bouger :_ C'est ce qu'il y a de pire… ces pauvres enfants qui ne grandiront jamais…

 **Yves** : On doit l'achever, sinon il reviendra.

 **Léna** : Laisse-moi deux minutes s'il te plaît.

 **Yves** : Je peux le faire si tu préfères.

 **Léna** _secoue la tête_ : Je vais le faire.

 _Elle tremble, Yves arrête son geste._

 **Yves** : Tu n'es pas obligée.

 _Il lui prend le couteau des mains et l'enfonce dans la tête de l'enfant._

 **Léna** , _alors que Yves s'est relevé_ : Et la gamine ?

 **Yves** : Mordue.

 _Léna ferme les yeux et se lève à son tour._

* * *

 _En bas, Arthur tient la petite sur ses genoux._

 **Arthur** : Elle s'appelle Manon, elle a huit ans et c'est une petite fille très courageuse.

 **Manon** : Mon épaule me fait mal.

 **Léna** _échange un regard avec Arthur puis sourit à l'enfant_ : Ma maman va s'occuper de ton épaule, tu vas voir, tu n'auras plus mal.

 **Manon** : Mais… mon papa ? Et Paul ?

 **Arthur** : Ils sont morts, tu le sais.

 **Manon** _acquiesce_ : Je ne veux pas mourir moi.

 **Léna** _s'approche_ : Tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui, Manon. C'est pour ça qu'on t'emmène avec nous.

 **Manon** : Ta maman, elle est docteur ?

 **Léna** : Presque. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Viens avec moi, on va te changer pendant que les garçons vont s'occuper de prendre tes affaires.

 _Manon se lève et s'approche de Léna pour lui prendre la main. Yves va à côté d'Arthur et Léna et Arthur échangent un regard. Léna hoche la tête._

 _Manon et Léna monte à l'étage en parlant._

 **Yves** : Ses affaires ?

 **Arthur** : On va prendre tout ce qu'on peut. Ils n'en auront plus besoin.

 **Yves** : Vous n'allez pas achever la petite ?

 **Arthur** : Coralie l'endormira ce soir et lui plantera le couteau dans la tête.

 **Yves** : Il lui reste de toute façon moins de deux jours à vivre…

 **Arthur** : De ce que j'ai vu, les enfants meurent encore plus vite.

 **Yves** : Quelle joyeuse journée.

Arthur, soupire : Ouais. Bon, au travail, ils ont pas mal de réserves.

 **Yves** : J'ai vu des cartons dans le garage, je vais les chercher.

 **Arthur** : Au moins on aura trouvé le produit vaisselle.

* * *

 **Scène 3**

 _Ils arrivent en voiture devant chez Léna. Yves conduit. Léna est à l'arrière avec Manon. Au moment où Léna descend avec Manon qu'elle tient par la main. Arthur, Léna et Yves discutent._

 **Arthur** : On n'est pas encore assez dans la merde pour aller piller des magasins.

 **Yves** : Il va falloir à un moment donné qu'on y passe. C'est la fin du monde, personne ne nous en voudra.

 **Arthur** : Mais quand même…

 **Yves** : J'ai aussi des valeurs mais les morts n'ont pas besoin d'eau… et on ne risque pas de se faire arrêter.

 **Arthur** : Ouais, c'est sûr.

 _Gabriel sort de la maison en courant._

 **Gabriel** : Léna ! Léna ! Léna ! Léna !

 **Léna** , _souriant_ : Quoi, quoi, quoi, quoi ?

 **Gabriel** : Maman a trouvé le couteau, elle est super fâchée !

 **Léna** : Contre moi ?

 **Gabriel** : Oui !

 **Léna** : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

 _Gabriel inspire pour répondre mais Coralie sort de la maison presque en courant, le chien sur ses talons._

 **Léna** : Maman, tu…

 _Coralie la gifle violemment. Silence. Léna se tient la joue. Tout le monde est surpris, voire choqué._

 **Coralie** : NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ? DONNER UNE ARME A TON FRERE ? TU ES FOLLE MA PAROLE !

 **Léna** , _se reprenant_ : Gabriel doit savoir se défendre ! Tu aurais dû l'armer toi-même !

 **Coralie** : Ton frère a 12 ans ! Il pourrait se blesser !

 **Léna** : Non mais maman, tu ne sors plus ou quoi ? Tu écoutes quand on te raconte que les grouilleurs sont partout ? Gabriel doit pouvoir se défendre !

 **Coralie** : Ton frère ne sort jamais seul ! Il n'y a aucune raison que…

 **Léna** : Tu es totalement inconsciente ! Maman ! Gabriel n'a pas le choix, le monde c'est ça maintenant… Et il n'est pas stupide, il sait parfaitement faire la différence… et c'est pour ça aussi que je l'ai entraîné avant de lui donner un couteau !

 **Coralie** : Ne fais plus jamais ça, surtout sans m'en parler avant. Je suis votre mère ! Je prends ce genre de décision.

 **Léna** : Apparemment non puisque tu me gifles lorsque je veux que mon frère survive.

 **Coralie** : Parle-moi encore sur ce ton et tu en auras une autre.

 _Gabriel s'approche pour parler mais Léna le regarde et secoue la tête. Gabriel se tait._

 **Léna** : Tu ne lui rendras donc pas son couteau ?

 **Coralie** : Hors de questions.

 **Léna** : Alors Gabriel ne sortira plus avec moi. Je refuse d'être responsable de sa mort.

 **Coralie** : Si tu n'es pas assez forte pour le protéger alors, oui, il ne sortira plus.

 **Léna** , _se tournant vers Gabriel_ : Je te conseille de ne plus sortir du tout tant que tu n'es pas armé. Et je le dis en face de maman et des autres, comme ça on ne pourra pas dire que je n'avais pas prévenu.

 **Coralie** , _bouillant de colère_ : Maintenant ça suffit. Toi non plus tu ne vas plus sortir, tu es assoiffée de sang et tu cherches les problèmes.

 _Léna la dévisage._

 **Léna** : Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de sortir. Maintenant plus que jamais je me rends compte que vos vies reposent entre mes mains.

 _Léna rentre dans la maison, Tenant toujours Manon par la main. Elle appelle Egone et son frère._

 **Léna** : Viens Manon, je vais te faire visiter ta nouvelle chambre. Egone ! Allez, maison.

 _Arthur s'approche._

 **Coralie** : Qui est cette enfant ? Pourquoi vous êtes couverts de sang ? Ça va ?

 _Yves sort des cartons du coffre et les rentre dans la maison._

 **Arthur** : Les grouilleurs ont encore pris du terrain, c'est de pire en pire. Les parents de Manon se sont transformés, elle a crié mais c'était trop tard, quand on est arrivé, le père dévorait son petit frère qui faisait la sieste dans son lit et elle avait déjà été mordue.

 **Coralie** : Ho mon Dieu.

 **Arthur** : Léna est… sous le choc encore. Elle n'a pas pu achever le petit garçon. Il n'était pas encore revenu.

 **Coralie** : Et la petite ?

 **Arthur** : Léna l'a rassurée et lui a dit que tu allais t'occuper d'elle. Elle lui a promis qu'elle ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui…

 **Coralie** : Elle a déjà de la fièvre ?

 **Arthur** : Non, je ne crois pas.

 **Coralie** : Très bien. Et ces cartons ?

 **Arthur** : Bin… on a pris ce qu'on pouvait chez les parents… ils n'en auront plus besoin… et pour que Manon n'ait pas à marcher et comme on est plus nombreux, on a aussi pris leur voiture.

 **Coralie** : Je n'aime pas beaucoup cette idée de voler.

 **Arthur** : Ces gens sont morts et on a emmené la petite avec nous.

 **Coralie** : Je n'ai pas dit que ça n'était pas indispensable, juste que je n'aimais pas ça.

 _Arthur ne répond pas._

 **Coralie** : Bien, maintenant, allons voir cette pauvre enfant.

 _Ils s'avancent vers l'entrée de la maison._

 **Arthur** : Au fait, ça ne va pas te plaire mais… pour ce que ça vaut, je pense que Léna a raison. Gabriel ne devrait jamais sortir sans être armé. Personne ne devrait plus sortir sans être armé.

 **Coralie** : Tu entends ce que tu dis ?

 **Arthur** : Coralie… cette gamine-là, viens de voir sa mère se transformer et tenter de la manger alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement chez eux. Alors imagine ce qu'il y a dehors. J'entends tes réticences, mais… ça ne change rien. Le danger et la mort sont partout.

 **Coralie** : Qu'arrive-t-il au garçon que j'ai connu ?

 **Arthur** : La même chose qu'à ta fille. La fin de la civilisation.

* * *

 **Scène 4**

 _Gabriel lit une histoire à Manon, allongée, qui a de la fièvre. Léna entre._

 **Léna** : Tout va bien ?

 **Gabriel** : Oui, Manon voulait une histoire avant de s'endormir. Je lui ai proposé de lui lire.

 **Léna** : C'est gentil. Comment tu te sens Manon ?

 **Manon** , _souriant faiblement_ : Je crois que je suis malade, j'ai de la fièvre.

 **Léna** : Oui, c'est pour ça que ma maman te donnera des médicaments au dîner et tu en auras un autre avant de dormir.

 **Gabriel** : On mange dans longtemps ? J'ai faim !

 **Léna** : Isabelle et maman devrait avoir terminé dans une demi-heure… Gabriel, tu peux venir cinq minutes dans le couloir s'il te plaît ? Manon, tu me laisses mon frère cinq minutes ?

 _Manon hoche la tête et prend le livre que Gabriel lui pose sur les genoux_.

 **Gabriel** : Je reviens.

 _Gabriel se lève et suit sa sœur hors de la chambre._

* * *

 _Dans le couloir, après que Léna eut refermé la porte._

 **Gabriel** : Manon a été mordue ?

 _Léna acquiesce._

 **Léna** : Oui.

 **Gabriel** : Maman va l'endormir ?

 **Léna** : Oui.

 **Gabriel** : On va faire comme pour Lou et Michaël ?

 **Léna** : Oui.

 **Gabriel** , _après quelques secondes de silence_ : C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ?

 **Léna** : Oui.

 _Gabriel acquiesce gravement et va retourner dans la chambre._

 **Léna** : ça va aller ?

 **Gabriel** : Moi, oui.

 _Il rentre dans la chambre._

 _Léna est assise contre le mur à côté de la porte. Coralie arrive._

 **Coralie** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 _Léna se lève._

 **Léna** : Rien.

 **Coralie** : Alors va préparer le dîner s'il te plaît, que je m'occupe de Manon.

 _Léna passe à côté de sa mère._

 **Coralie** : Léna ?

 _Léna se retourne._

 **Coralie** : Tu as tout préparé ?

 **Léna** : Oui.

 **Coralie** : Les médicaments ?

 **Léna** : Je n'ai pas fait les mélanges mais ils sont sortis dans la salle de bain.

 **Coralie** : Tu lui as trouvé un pyjama ?

 **Léna** : Je lui ai mis un vieux de Gabriel après sa douche.

 **Coralie** : Elle a de la fièvre ?

 **Léna** : Oui.

 **Coralie** : Tu as mis le couteau aussi ?

 **Léna** : … Oui. Sur la table de nuit, sous un livre.

 **Coralie** : Très bien.

 _Elle rentre dans la chambre et Léna s'en va._

* * *

 **Scène 5**

 _Le dîner est silencieux, à la bougie et lampe à pile, avec des miroirs. Manon baille._

 **Coralie** : Allez demoiselle, il est temps d'aller dormir. Tu as encore faim ?

 _Manon secoue la tête, tout le monde la regarde._

 **Coralie** : Alors dis bonne nuit à tout le monde, on y va.

 **Manon** , _avec un petit geste de la main_ : Bonne nuit.

 _Tout le monde lui répond la même chose plus ou moins simultanément._

 _Coralie se lève et suit Manon qui sort de la pièce._

 **Arthur** : Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je n'ai plus faim.

 _Tout le monde pose ses couverts. Gabriel se lève de table._

 **Léna** : Ne va pas la voir, elle ne doit se douter de rien, elle souffre suffisamment comme ça.

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi on ne la laisse pas mourir toute seule ?

 **Léna** : Déjà, elle pourrait mourir dans la nuit et se transformer, ce qui nous met tous en danger. Ensuite parce qu'elle finira par comprendre et elle souffrira beaucoup. Nous n'avons rien pour atténuer sa souffrance. Nous n'avons pas de morphine ou quoi que ce soit d'aussi fort.

 **Gabriel** : Mais quand même ! Elle peut s'en sortir…

 _Léna se lève et prend son frère par les épaules._

 **Léna** : Non. Gabriel, rentres-toi bien ça dans le crâne : Personne ne survit à une morsure ni même à une griffure de grouilleurs. C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire très attention. Tu te souviens de l'ami de maman ? Pascal ? Combien il a souffert ?

 _Gabriel acquiesce._

 **Léna** : On ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être que dans quelques années quelqu'un trouvera une réponse mais en attendant, on doit faire avec. C'est comme ça. Et ce sera de pire en pire. Je t'aime Gabriel et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour que tu vives mais, toi, tu dois apprendre comment survivre. Beaucoup de gens sont des grouilleurs maintenant, tu vas voir mourir beaucoup de gens. Maman va mourir, moi aussi… Arthur, Yves, Isabelle… il faut t'y préparer. Il n'y a rien de plus précieux que la vie. Et quand on peut éviter aux autres de souffrir, on le fait. N'oublie pas ton humanité, ok ? Sinon, la vie n'aura plus d'intérêt et nous ne vaudrons pas mieux que les grouilleurs.

 _Gabriel sourit. Léna hausse un sourcil._

 **Léna** : J'ai recommencé à faire la grande sœur moralisatrice, c'est ça ?

 **Gabriel** : Oui. Mais c'est pour ça aussi que je t'aime !

 _Câlin._

* * *

 _Coralie couche Manon. Elle lui tend deux cachets et un verre d'eau._

 **Manon** : Je ne me suis pas brossée les dents.

 **Coralie** : Ce n'est pas grave, tu le feras demain matin, repose-toi. Tiens, prends ces médicaments, ils vont t'aider à mieux dormir. Comment va ton bras ?

 **Manon** , _après avoir avalé les cachets et grimacé :_ ça fait mal.

 _Coralie pose le verre sur la table de nuit et la borde._

 **Coralie** : Les médicaments vont vite te faire du bien.

 **Manon** : Je vais rester avec vous maintenant ?

 **Coralie** : Oui, tu n'es pas toute seule. Nous sommes là pour toi.

 _Manon ferme les yeux._

 **Manon** : Vous pouvez chanter ? Maman chantait souvent pour Paul et moi avant de dormir.

 **Coralie** : Je ne chante pas très bien mais si tu veux. Que veux-tu que je te chante ?

 **Manon** : Je sais pas.

 **Coralie** : Bon… je vais te chanter ce que je chantais à mes enfants… tu connais le joueur de pipeau ?

 _Manon secoue la tête._

 _Coralie se met à chanter._

 **Coralie :** Un étranger est arrivé un beau soir,

De son pipeau,

il tirait des sons bizarres.

Ses cheveux longs

lui donnaient l'air

d'un vagabond

Tralala lala la la la.

* * *

 **Fin de l'épisode**

 _Sur le chant de Coralie._

 _Isabelle et Yves rangent la cuisine, s'embrassent et se sourient._

 _Léna joue au uno avec son frère dans le salon, le chien couché à leur pied et Arthur un peu plus loin qui se marre._

 _Coralie et Manon qui s'endort._

 _Isabelle et Yves arrivent dans le salon et tout le monde décide de jouer ensemble._

 _Coralie continue de chanter. Elle secoue doucement Manon qui dort maintenant profondément. Une strophe après, la dernière de la chanson, Coralie vérifie le pouls de Manon, puis, la main tremblante, lui plante le couteau dans la tête au niveau de la tempe sur les mots :_

 **Coralie** : … Ils arrivèrent à la rivière, et s'y noyèrent.

Noir.

 **Coralie** : Tra lalalala lala.

* * *

 **Et voilà, un autre épisode de fini.**

 **A mercredi prochain !**

 **Je vous en prie, laissez-moi vos impressions ! Oui, je supplie.**

 **Dans le prochain épisode, ça va commencer un bouger un peu.**

 **A vos claviers !**


	4. Episode 3 : courir ou s'enterrer

**_Je suis déçue... malgré le fait que je fasse quand même quelques vues, je n'ai pas de reviews... je ne sais pas si je vais continuer longtemps du coup._  
**

 ** _Merci quand même beaucoup à Tendevils pour son soutien et ses suggestions._**

 ** _Voici la description des personnages :_**

 **Léna :** Jeune fille de 25 ans, 1,62 cm, brune, peau dorée, brune cheveux ondulés jusque sous les omoplates, yeux bruns foncés. Physiquement plutôt typé méditerranéen avec des hanches larges, une généreuse poitrine et la taille marquée.

 **Arthur** : 25 ans, 1,74m, entre le châtain clair et le blond, cheveux mi-courts et assez raides. Des yeux gris-verts. Plutôt mince. Il paraît assez flasque mais a tout de même une certaine force. Il porte des lunettes, ce qui cachent ses yeux et arrondi son visage assez long d'ordinaire.

 **Gabriel** : Grand et assez baraqué pour un gamin de 12 ans, il fait quasiment la même taille que Léna (légèrement plus grand peut-être). Grandes jambes, grandes mains, grands pieds. Cheveux bruns, légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Léna, courts et raides. Les mêmes yeux bruns que Léna.

 **Coralie** : 53 ans, 1,65 m, très mince à la peau assez foncé. Des yeux noisettes et une chevelure presque bouclée châtain foncé dans il reste des traces de teinture blond foncé. Cheveux aux épaules toujours en queue de cheval basse. Malgré la situation, elle porte souvent des robes et des jupes.

 **Isabelle** : 32 ans, 1,75m, mince à la peau claire. Elle a les yeux bleu marine, de longs cheveux blonds décolorés sans être vulgaire. Elle est un stéréotype de l'avocate Versaillaise qui a grandi dans l'aisance. Très classe.

 **Yves** : 34 ans, 1,81m, normal. C'est un type brun aux cheveux assez courts, les yeux bruns, avec une morphologie ni musclée ni en surpoinds. Un peu monsieur passe-partout… mais il se tient très bien et son visage donne l'impression qu'il est plus âgé.

 **Kévin** : stéréotype du Bad boy. 27 ans, 1,85m, musclé (avec une carrure imposante, notamment les épaules), cheveux presque noirs ondulés mais assez courts. Il porte souvent des jeans et ne se sépare que rarement de sa veste en cuir.

Et les grouilleurs... bah regardez les rôdeurs de TWD et voilà ^^ (ceux de la première saison hein)

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **THE WALKING DEAD**

Sombres Revenants

SAISON 1 Episode 3

 _Courir ou s'enterrer_

 **Personnages**

 **Léna**

 **Arthur** , _meilleur ami de Léna_

 **Gabriel** , _frère de Léna_

 **Coralie** , _mère de Léna_

 **Isabelle** , _femme Yves_

 **Yves** , _mari Isabelle_

 **Kévin** , _voisin_

 _Grouilleurs_

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Kévin se réveille avec un réveil strident. Il se lève, passe un tee-shirt et descend dans la cuisine après avoir ouvert les volets. Il regarde la rue depuis sa chambre, attentif au paysage. Kévin est dans sa cuisine, il prend son petit-déjeuner. Il est ensuite dans le salon où il fait une séance de sport. Il se lave au-dessus d'un bac d'eau, s'habille, fait son lit puis s'arme dans le salon avec un couteau._ _Il va dans le jardin pour cueillir des légumes, revient avec un panier quasiment plein._ _Il les dépose en cuisine, se prépare un déjeuner. Mange. Boit un café. Il va faire l'inventaire de ses ressources. Il regarde sa montre puis va chercher des outils._

 _Kévin est devant sa maison, occupé à réparer un volet du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Il a chaud, il boit de l'eau. Il entend une voiture arriver et se redresse. Il observe Léna rentrer avec Arthur et Yves et aperçoit Manon. Il assiste vaguement de loin à la gifle puis à la dispute de Coralie et Léna._

 _Il se remet au travail. Lorsqu'il a terminé, il rentre. Il vérifie un ventilateur qui tourne, raccordé à une prise multiple puis branche une lumière. Il ferme tous les volets, il dîne, regarde un film sur son ordinateur._

 _Il regarde l'heure : minuit et demi. Soupire, éteint l'ordinateur, met le réveil puis se couche._

 _Kévin fume une cigarette à la fenêtre, regardant le ciel, musique dans les oreilles. Il voit au bout d'un moment ses voisins sortir : Léna et Gabriel d'abord puis Arthur qui tient un petit corps enveloppé dans un drap blanc._

 _Kévin fronce les sourcils en comprenant que c'est l'enfant qu'il a aperçu hier._

 _Coralie sort ensuite de la maison et suit Yves et Isabelle qui tiennent une pelle chacun. Ils montent tous dans deux voitures : Léna, Coralie, Gabriel avec le corps de la petite dans le 4X4 et les trois autres dans la nouvelle voiture. Lorsque les voitures ne sont plus là, Kévin écrase sa cigarette et ferme la fenêtre. Il prend un sac à dos, récupère deux katanas qu'il fixe dans son dos et entre dans son garage. Il sort sur une moto et s'éloigne à son tour._

 _Kévin s'arrête au milieu de la route, pas très loin de chez lui. Une horde de grouilleurs lui fait face._

 **Kévin** : Putain, fais chier !

 _Il réfléchit un moment, les premiers grouilleurs le sentent et le voient. Beaucoup accélèrent comme les premiers. Ils se précipitent vers lui. Kévin ne perd pas de temps, il fait rapidement demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui._

 _Kévin range sa moto, il vérifie rapidement qu'il n'y aucune brèche chez lui puis range rapidement ses affaires. Il ferme tous les volets du bas._

 _Il est devant sa porte qu'il va barricader puis voit la maison des Boyer. Il réfléchit un instant puis rentre dans le salon. Il écrit un mot en rouge, en énorme :_ Attention, une horde arrive ! Kévin.

 _Il va rapidement le mettre sur leur porte, bien en évidence. Il s'enferme ensuite chez lui après un dernier coup d'œil à l'extérieur._

 **GENERIQUE**

* * *

 **Scène 1**

 _Les deux voitures reviennent, Coralie conduit la première voiture, d'où sortent Gabriel et Léna. L'autre voiture se gare et Isabelle, Yves et Arthur sortent à leur tour._

 **Coralie** : Gabriel, tu vas chercher ton livre, on fait faire du français.

 **Gabriel** : Ho, mais on ne peut pas attendre ?

 **Coralie** : Non, après il sera l'heure d'aller dîner.

 _Léna a rejoint Arthur._

 **Léna** : J'en ai déjà marre de ce monde.

 **Arthur** : Ce monde ou la mort ?

 **Léna** : Très philosophique.

* * *

 _Un peu plus loin, Isabelle et Yves discutent des affaires qu'ils leur manquent encore._

 _Coralie arrive devant la porte et prend le mot de Kévin._

 **Coralie** : Léna !

* * *

 _Arthur et Léna se dépêchent d'arriver ainsi que le couple. Coralie tend le papier à Léna. Léna le lit, fronce les sourcils puis se tourne vers la maison de Kévin où tout est fermé._

 **Arthur** : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _Léna lui tend le papier._

 **Coralie** : Tu penses que ce sont ceux que vous avez croisés chez Manon ?

 _Léna hausse les épaules._

 **Léna** : Sans doute. J'ai beau détester Kévin, s'il nous a laissé un mot c'est qu'ils sont vraiment nombreux.

 **Arthur** : Bah hier on a bien dû en voir une centaine quand même.

 **Isabelle** : De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _Arthur lui donne le mot._

 **Coralie** : Un de nos voisins nous informe qu'une horde de grouilleurs arrive par ici. Il faut qu'on ferme tout, qu'on soit prêt à tenir quelques jours sans sortir.

 **Isabelle** : Attendez, nous aussi ?

 **Léna** : Il vaut mieux qu'on soit tous ensemble non ? Il n'y a pas de cheminée chez Arthur et nous avons de la place à la maison… n'est-ce pas maman ?

 **Coralie** , _soupir_ : Léna a raison, il vaut mieux qu'on ne se sépare pas.

 **Isabelle** : Mais on est sûr ce que dit votre voisin ?

 **Coralie** : Je connais bien Kévin, il est peut-être un peu libertin comme garçon…

 **Léna** : Libertin ? C'est un connard macho et provocateur !

 **Coralie** : Donc je disais, Kévin a peut-être beaucoup de défauts mais il ne nous aurait pas écrit si ça n'était pas à prendre au sérieux… n'est-ce pas Léna ?

 **Léna** , _croisant les bras_ : Ouais, c'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure.

 **Coralie** : Donc, on est d'accord, on va s'enfermer. Dans la maison, ils ne nous sentiront pas… On rentre faire le point sur ce qu'il nous faut et ce qu'on va faire. Gabriel ? Il reste encore des croquettes pour Egone ?

 **Gabriel** : J'ai ouvert le dernier sac avant-hier, je l'ai dit à Léna.

 **Léna** : ça suffira.

 _Coralie acquiesce puis ouvre la porte de la maison._

* * *

 _Tout le monde rentre dans le salon, pose ses affaires. Egone aussi rapplique._

 **Coralie** : Gabriel, ce n'est pas une conversation pour les enfants. Va dans ta chambre.

 **Gabriel** : Mais…

 **Coralie** : Ne discute pas. Monte dans ta chambre.

 **Léna** : Maman, il va aussi subir l'arrivée des grouilleurs, il doit savoir ce qu'il va se passer.

 **Coralie** : C'est un enfant, il ne…

 **Arthur** : Coralie, Léna a raison, Gabriel pourrait en plus avoir des idées auxquelles on ne penserait pas.

 **Isabelle** : De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas toujours le ternir éloigné de tout… c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il fasse des bêtises.

 _Coralie les regarde tour à tour._

 **Coralie** : Très bien.

 _Tout le monde termine de s'installer au salon._

 **Yves** : Combien de temps il faudra à la horde pour passer ?

 _Tout le monde se tourne vers Léna et Arthur._

 **Léna** : Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache plus que vous ? S'ils ne s'arrêtent pas, pas plus d'une journée, je suppose.

 **Isabelle** : Et s'ils s'arrêtent ?

 **Arthur** : Espérons que ça ne sera pas le cas.

 **Yves** : Oui mais si…

 **Coralie** _, le coupant_ : Il faut prévoir au maximum, qu'on puisse tenir un siège. Léna, tu penses pouvoir aller chercher de la nourriture ?

 **Yves** : Attendez, attendez, pourquoi on ne part tout simplement pas ?

 _Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Silence._

 **Isabelle** : Et où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Ici on a un toit et à manger, aucune raison de partir.

 **Yves** : Il n'y a que moi qui pense qu'on ferait mieux de fuir ?

 **Coralie** : Vous pouvez partir avec votre femme si vous voulez… mais nous préférons rester ici. On ne partira que si nous y sommes obligés.

 **Isabelle** : Mais non ! Yves, ça ne va pas ? On reste avec eux !

 **Coralie** : Donc, je disais : Léna, tu penses pouvoir trouver à manger ?

 **Arthur** : Je vais aller chercher mes réserves, cela devrait suffire.

 **Yves** : Je vais t'accompagner pour prendre aussi nos affaires.

 **Arthur** : Bonne idée, tu m'aideras.

 **Coralie** : Prenez la voiture, c'est plus sûr.

 **Léna** : Du coup, on aura largement assez à manger, surtout si on se rationne…

 **Isabelle** : Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

 **Léna** : Mais il nous faut de l'eau. Ça c'est certain, c'est ce dont on manquera en premier.

 **Arthur** : On apportera aussi tout ce que j'ai.

 **Coralie** : Léna a raison, c'est ce dont on a le plus besoin. Tu penses pouvoir aller en chercher ?

 **Léna** : Je ne tiens vraiment pas à y aller seule.

 **Gabriel** : Je veux bien venir moi !

 **Coralie** : Il n'en est pas question !

 **Gabriel** : Mais je sais me servir d'un couteau et Léna sera avec moi !

 **Léna** : Il y a la fontaine du cimetière qui fonctionne toujours, on l'a vu tout à l'heure. Je peux prendre la voiture et Egone avec Gabriel, ça ira vite.

 **Coralie** : Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'il sorte.

 **Léna** : On va rester enfermé des jours sans doute, il a aussi besoin de sortir.

 **Coralie** : Mais s'il arrive quelque chose…

 **Léna** : Tu penses vraiment que je l'emmènerais si je pensais que ça représentait un risque pour lui ?

 **Coralie** : Non mais…

 **Léna** : A moins que tu ne viennes avec moi. Ou Isabelle.

 **Coralie :** Non, moi je voudrais aller voir les Roc.

 **Isabelle** : Les Roc ?

 **Coralie** : Un couple de personnes âgées qui habite à quelques rues. Ils sont encore en vie et je voudrais les prévenir. Ils n'ont plus personne mais survivent.

 **Isabelle** : Je vais t'accompagner alors. On ne sait jamais.

 **Léna** : Je vous déposerai en partant.

 **Coralie** : Alors on a tout vu ? Tout le monde est d'accord ?

 _Chacun acquiesce._

 **Arthur** : Il faut qu'on revienne ici le plus rapidement possible.

 **Yves** : C'est nous qui allons le plus loin, en théorie nous devrions revenir les derniers.

 **Coralie** : Tout le monde devra être à la maison avant le coucher du soleil, ça vous va ?

 **Léna** : Largement.

 **Coralie** : Très bien, alors à tout à l'heure et faites attention.

* * *

 _Léna rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine alors qu'elle sort toutes les bouteilles, bidons… vides qu'ils ont._

 **Léna** : Maman ?

 **Coralie** : Tu feras attention à ton frère ?

 **Léna** : C'est pour ça que je suis là. Il faut que tu lui rendes son couteau. Il doit être armé.

 **Coralie** : Ce n'est qu'un enfant…

 **Léna** : ça ne change rien pour les grouilleurs. Je serai plus rassurée s'il est armé. De toute façon, soit tu lui donnes le couteau que je lui ai offert soit je lui en donnerai un autre dès que tu auras le dos tourné… mais plus personne ne peut sortir maintenant les mains vides… même toi tu as ton couteau ! Maman, s'il te plaît !

 **Coralie** , _après avoir longuement dévisagé sa fill_ e : Très bien.

* * *

 _Tout le monde se sépare à l'extérieur. Armés. Coralie fait un câlin à Gabriel et sourit légèrement à Léna qui reste de marbre. Arthur et Léna se prennent dans les bras. Isabelle et Yves s'embrassent. On met Egone et les bouteilles dans le 4x4._

 _Ils discutent de ce qu'il faut impérativement trouver et faire attention. Gabriel monte à l'avant avec Léna qui conduit, Isabelle et Coralie à l'arrière, le chien dans le coffre. Arthur et Yves quittent la place les premiers, rapidement suivis par le 4x4._

* * *

 **Scène 2**

 _Léna dépose Isabelle et Coralie devant une maison._

 **Coralie** : Faites bien attention et revenez vite.

 **Léna** : Il y a bizarrement peu de grouilleurs près du cimetière, ça ira pour nous. Par contre, maman, vous, faites attention, il y a pas mal de morts dans le coin.

 **Isabelle** : Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur ta mère.

 **Gabriel** : Léna, il y a des grouilleurs qui arrivent par ici.

 _Léna et Coralie regardent_.

 **Léna** : Allez-y vite. A tout à l'heure.

 **Coralie** : A tout à l'heure. Veille bien sur ton frère.

 **Léna** : Il ne lui arrivera rien. Allez dans la maison, je vais les attirer ailleurs.

 **Coralie** : Gabriel, sois sage et obéis à ta sœur, c'est compris.

 **Gabriel** : Oui maman.

 _Léna démarre la voiture et ouvre toutes les fenêtres._

 **Léna** : Attention, ça va piquer les oreilles.

 _Elle met la musique à fond._

* * *

 _Arthur et Yves entrent dans l'appartement._

 **Yves** : Je vais préparer nos affaires, tu commences à rassembler les réserves ?

 **Arthur** : D'accord, on inversera quand tu auras terminé ?

 **Yves** : C'était mon idée. Tu crois que je peux emmener quelques livres ?

 **Arthur** : On est en voiture, on peut prendre beaucoup… mais il y a beaucoup de livres chez Léna, au pire.

 **Yves** : Tu as vu le nombre de grouilleurs ? On a déjà eu du mal à venir alors pour charger et repartir ça va être compliqué…

 **Arthur** , _regardant sa montre_ : On a plus de six heures avec la nuit, on a largement le temps. Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Bon, je vais dans la cuisine.

 **Yves** : Tu as des valises ?

 **Arthur** : Quasiment pas, mes parents sont partis avec. Mais j'ai des sacs poubelles et des cartons.

 **Yves** : ça ira très bien.

 **Arthur** : Viens, ils sont dans la cuisine.

* * *

 _Dans la cuisine, Arthur lui donne un rouleau de sac poubelle._

 **Arthur** : On garde les cartons pour la bouffe non ?

 **Yves** : Bonne idée, et pour les bouteilles aussi.

 **Arthur** : Dans la chambre de mes sœurs, il y a des affaires de camping, tu pourras les apporter au salon aussi s'il te plaît ?

 **Yves** : Pas de problème.

 _Il sort de la cuisine et Arthur commence à vider les placards._

 **Arthur** : Bon, c'est parti.

* * *

 _Coralie frappe à la porte des Roc puis entre alors qu'Isabelle surveille la rue que vient de dégager Léna_.

 **Coralie** : Gérard ? Jacqueline ? C'est Coralie !

* * *

 _Coralie et Isabelle sont dans la maison et referment la porte de l'entrée. Elles sont sur leur garde._

 **Isabelle** , _chuchotant_ : C'est trop silencieux.

 **Coralie** : Ce sont de vieilles personnes… elles font peut-être la sieste.

 _Isabelle sort son couteau._

 **Isabelle** : Peut-être une très longue sieste alors.

 _Coralie la fusille du regard et continue à appeler les Rocs._

 _Elles fouillent le rez-de-chaussée en vain puis monte à l'étage. Coralie ouvre leur chambre à coucher qui est dans une quasi-totale obscurité._

 **Coralie** : Gérard ? Jacqueline ?

* * *

 _Léna et Gabriel descendent de voiture en silence, ouvre au chien. Gabriel et Léna prennent des bouteilles pour les remplir. Gabriel va remplir et Léna fera les allers-retours voiture/fontaine._

 **Gabriel** : Comment tu as réussi à convaincre maman de me rendre mon couteau ?

 **Léna** : Je lui ai dit que, de toute façon, je t'en donnerai un autre dès qu'elle aurait le dos tourné si elle ne te le rendait pas.

 **Gabriel** : Du coup, elle est fâchée ?

 **Léna** : Tu as vu la gifle qu'elle m'a mise hier ? Elle est furieuse contre moi… alors un peu plus un peu moins…

 **Gabriel** : Merci de me faire confiance.

 **Léna** : C'est normal… mais toi, fais attention hein, que je ne t'ai pas défendu pour rien !

 **Gabriel** : Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

 _Ils se sourient._

 **Gabriel** : Elle m'a mis aussi une gifle.

 **Léna** : Pourquoi ?

 **Gabriel** : Parce que je t'ai défendue.

 **Léna** : Je suis désolée.

 **Gabriel** : Ce n'est pas grave. Maman doit comprendre ce que tu m'expliques. Il faut aussi qu'elle voit les choses en face.

 **Léna** : Tu es malin petit frère.

* * *

 **Scène 3**

 _Yves et Arthur se garent rapidement devant la maison, la voiture couverte de sang, ils sortent rapidement en criant._

 **Arthur** : Léna ! Coralie ! Isabelle !

 **Yves** : Venez nous aider ! Vite !

 _Léna et Gabriel sortent à toute vitesse._

 **Léna** : Bon sang mais pourquoi vous hurlez comme ça, ça va pas bien ?

 **Arthur** : Vite, il faut tout décharger, la horde n'est vraiment pas loin !

 **Léna** : Et donc pour l'ameuter encore plus vite et directement ici vous hurlez ?!

 **Yves** : Léna, c'est pas le moment ! Dépêche-toi !

 _Léna regarde au loin mais ne les voit pas. Mais en tendant l'oreille on commence à les entendre._

 **Léna** : Allez Gabriel, dépêchons-nous.

 _Après plusieurs allers-retours, le salon et l'entrée en bazar, Léna appelle le chien puis ferme la porte._

* * *

 **Yves** : Où est Isabelle ?

 **Gabriel** : Bah avec Maman.

 **Arthur** : Elles ne sont pas rentrées ?!

 **Léna** : Non.

 **Yves** : Quoi ? Mais c'est elles qui auraient dû revenir en premier ! Elles ont peut-être eu un problème ! Il faut aller les chercher !

 **Léna** : On se calme ! Tu ne connais pas ma mère ni les Roc ! Il reste trois heures avant le coucher du soleil. Ma mère n'a pas donné un rendez-vous si tardif pour rien.

 **Yves** : Oui mais si…

 **Arthur** : Léna a raison. En plus, ça ne servirait à rien de sortir maintenant…

 **Yves** : Mais la horde approche !

 **Gabriel** : Vous n'aurez qu'à attendre un peu et si elles ne sont toujours pas là quand on aura rangé, on s'inquiètera pour maman et Isabelle… parce que si maman rentre et que c'est le bazar dans le salon, elle ne va pas être contente.

 **Arthur** : Gabriel, arrête d'être aussi intelligent, c'est agaçant.

 _Léna éclate de rire._

 **Léna** : Gabriel a raison. On range, on regarde l'heure et on avise. Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer pour rien. Elles sont encore dans les temps.

 _Gabriel et Léna prennent un sac qu'ils emmènent à la cuisine. Arthur les suit et donne une tape dans le dos d'Yves en passant. Ce dernier se ressaisit et prend un carton en soupirant._

* * *

 _Tout est rangé et chacun boit un verre d'eau. En silence._

 **Yves** : C'est bon, on peut paniquer maintenant ?

 **Léna** : Parce qu'elles reviendront plus vite si tu paniques ?

 **Gabriel** : Moi aussi je m'inquiète.

 **Léna** : Il ne faut pas. Et tu sais comment est Jacqueline, c'est une vraie pipelette… et elle ne connaît pas Isabelle !

 _Yves, angoissé, tape du pied. Il se lève._

 **Yves** : Je vais les chercher. Que vous veniez ou non.

 **Gabriel** : Léna ! Yves a raison, il faut aller chercher maman !

 **Arthur** : Il faut prendre le 4x4, avec les grouilleurs, on a plus de chances de passer…

 **Gabriel** : Léna l'a mise devant la maison pour que vous vous gariez devant le garage.

 **Arthur** : Les clefs sont à leur place ?

 **Yves** : Tu me passes une de tes épées ?

 **Arthur** : Tu ne sais pas t'en servir, je ne pense pas qu…

 **Léna** : STOOOOOOOOP !

 _Ils se tournent vers elle._

 **Léna** : Bien, maintenant vous allez vous calmer et on va mettre les choses au point : personne ne prend la voiture de ma mère sauf moi, tu le sais très bien Arthur. Ensuite, on ne peut pas partir comme ça, il nous faut un plan, vous le savez comme moi. Et en plus, Arthur, tu ne sais même pas où habitent les Roc.

 **Arthur** : Si, c'est l'avenue…

 **Léna** : Tu ne sais pas quelle maison c'est ! Donc, je dois y aller.

 **Yves** : Je viens avec toi.

 **Arthur** : Moi aussi.

 **Gabriel** : Moi aussi !

 **Léna** : Non, Gabriel, tu restes ici. La horde approche, tu ne bouges plus de la maison.

 **Gabriel** : Mais…

 **Léna** : Je ne plaisante pas. Egone reste avec toi aussi. Tu vas le sortir une dernière fois. Et tu prépareras la litière dans le garage. Yves…

 **Yves** : Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour moi. C'est ma femme, je viens.

 **Léna** : J'aurais préféré y aller avec Arthur parce qu'il sait se battre… mais je vois que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Arthur ? Tu veux bien veiller sur mon frère ?

 **Arthur** : Aucun problème.

 **Léna** : Prépare la maison aussi. Bouge votre voiture, mets-là à la place du 4x4 qu'on rentre plus vite.

 **Arthur** : Pas de problème.

 **Léna** , _à Yves_ : On y va ?

 **Yves** : Juste le temps que je prenne mes affaires.

 **Léna** : Je vais chercher mon arc. Gabriel, tu ne sors pas sans ton couteau, compris ? Et tu ne vas pas loin avec le chien. Si tu vois des grouilleurs, tu cours, tu rentres, c'est compris ?

 **Gabriel** : Et Egone ?

 **Léna** : Tu le laisses, il n'est pas stupide, il te suivra. Mais tu cours, tu ne joues pas les héros.

 **Yves** : Allez Léna, dépêche-toi.

 _Léna monte les escaliers._

* * *

 **Scène 4**

 _Ils sortent tous les quatre. Une fois sur la route, ils voient la horde de loin. Ils sont très très nombreux, au milieu de la rue. Ils se figent_.

 **Léna** : Merde !

 **Arthur** : Vous ne pouvez plus y aller ! C'est trop tard !

 **Léna** : C'est clair que non ! On rentre !

 **Yves** : On ne peut pas les laisser là-bas !

 **Léna** : On n'a pas le choix ! Si on part, on ne pourra pas revenir, sans compter qu'on n'y arrivera jamais !

 **Yves** : J'y vais ! Avec ou sans toi !

 _Arthur se met devant Léna pour la défendre._

 **Léna** : Rentre Gabriel, ferme tous les volets, vite !

 **Gabriel** : Mais… maman…

 **Léna** : Maman n'est pas stupide, soit elle est encore chez les Roc et elle est en sécurité, soit elles sont sur le chemin avec Isabelle et elles trouveront une maison vide. Elles s'en sortiront, Gabriel. Mais nous aussi on doit survivre, on doit faire vite, rentre ! Dépêche-toi !

 _Gabriel rentre mais le chien se sauve._

 **Gabriel** : Egone !

 _Le chien n'écoute pas et fonce sur les grouilleurs._

 **Léna** : Egone ! Gabriel rentre ! Je m'en occupe ! Dépêche-toi !

 _Pendant ce temps, Yves insulte Arthur._

 **Yves** : C'est ma femme ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller.

 **Arthur** : C'est stupide mais tu fais ce que tu veux. Si tu veux mourir pour rien, vas-y.

 **Yves** : Laisse-moi passer, Léna me donne les clefs et on n'en parle plus.

 **Arthur** : Tu l'as entendu, personne ne conduit la voiture de sa mère sauf elle. Tu ne survivras pas de toute façon, alors ne gâche pas la voiture.

 **Yves** : DONNE-MOI LES CLEFS ! ENFOIRE !

 **Arthur** : Non. Et de toute façon, c'est Léna qui les a.

 _Léna revient._

 **Léna** : Arthur, ils nous ont vus, on doit rentrer, maintenant !

 _Yves en profite pour frapper Arthur qui s'est tourné vers Léna._

 **Gabriel** : LENA !

 **Léna** , _se tournant vers lui_ : RENTRE TOUT DE SUITE !

 _Elle reçoit un coup de poing d'Yves alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention._

 _Arthur se relève. Léna aussi._

 **Léna** : Occupe-toi de mon frère ! S'il te plaît !

 **Arthur** : …

 **Léna** : Je sais me battre avec les vivants ! S'il te plaît !

 **Yves** : Donne-moi ces clefs !

 **Léna** : Non !

 _Les grouilleurs approchent, Arthur et Gabriel sont sur le porche de la maison. Léna cherche le chien du regard._

 **Léna** : Arrête tes conneries, on doit rentrer et vite !

 **Yves :** Jamais sans Isabelle !

 **Léna** : Mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con !

 _Les grouilleurs les voient. Elle veut se diriger vers la maison mais Yves l'en empêche. Léna voit Arthur réussir à entraîner un Gabriel qui se débat à l'intérieur et refermer la porte._

* * *

 **Fin épisode**

 _Coralie et Isabelle marchent dans la rue, chargées comme des ânes. En silence et la mine sombre._

 **Isabelle** : Je suis désolée pour tes amis.

 **Coralie** : Au moins, ils ne se sont pas transformés.

 **Isabelle** : Je ne sais pas si moi j'aurais la force d'achever Yves.

 **Coralie** : Je ne sais pas, mais il faudrait bien. Tu n'aimerais pas revenir.

 **Isabelle** : C'est vrai, mais quand même… je crois que je ferais comme Jacqueline après, surtout à leur âge. Je me suiciderais.

 **Coralie** : Je la comprends aussi.

 _Silence._

 **Isabelle** : Tu entends ?

 **Coralie** : Les grouilleurs ? Oui.

 **Isabelle** : On dirait que le son se rapproche.

 **Coralie** : Mais non, c'est juste une impression.

 _Elles Tombent à cet instant sur la horde. Elles se figent. Ils les repèrent rapidement._

 **Isabelle** : Coralie, il faut courir ! Laisse les sacs !

 **Coralie** : Mais…

 **Isabelle** : Pas de mais, demi-tour, vite !

 _Isabelle en tue deux avant de tirer Coralie par le bras. Elles courent, poursuivis._

 **Isabelle** : Il y a un autre chemin pour rentrer ?

 **Coralie** : Euh… euh…

 **Isabelle** : Coralie, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne connais pas la ville !

 **Coralie** : Oui… oui, par la rue de l'autre côté, ce sera beaucoup plus long.

 **Isabelle** : Peut-être mais au moins on sera en vie.

 _Elles voient des grouilleurs en face._

 **Isabelle** : Un troisième chemin ?

 **Coralie** : La forêt, à deux rues sur la droite.

 _Elles courent et entrent dans la forêt._

* * *

 ** _Voilàààààààààààà on entre enfin dans le vif du sujet !_**

 ** _Je suis assez fière de moi xD_**

 ** _Alors, si vous voulez la suite la semaine prochaine, il va falloir me laisser des commentaires (d'autant que je réponds à chaque fois, je suis gentille)_**

 ** _Allez, soyez sympas, laissez-moi une trace de votre passage ! A vos claviers !_**


	5. Episode 4 : Attendre

**_Cet épisode est me préféré de cette saison... je crois ^^_  
**

 ** _Je vous laisse lire ce nouvel épisode._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **THE WALKING DEAD**

Sombres Revenants

SAISON 1 Episode 4

 _Attendre_

 **Personnages**

 **Léna**

 **Arthur** , _meilleur ami de Léna_

 **Gabriel** , _frère de Léna_

 **Coralie** , _mère de Léna_

 **Isabelle** , _femme Yves_

 **Yves** , _mari Isabelle_

 **Kévin** , _voisin_

 _Grouilleurs_

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Kévin, alerté par le bruit de ses voisins, regarde par une fenêtre de l'étage ce qu'il se passe et assiste à la bagarre de Léna et Yves. Yves tente toujours de récupérer les clefs alors que Léna tente surtout de survivre acculée entre les grouilleurs et Yves._

 **Kévin** : Quel con !

 _Kévin se précipite et descend. Il récupère un katana au passage et ouvre la porte. Il se précipite vers les duellistes. Les cadavres de grouilleurs se multiplient mais ils sont trop nombreux. A côté du tas de cadavres de Kévin, il se cache. Léna tente de faire entendre raison à Yves. Kévin tue quelques grouilleurs puis Yves se fait mordre. Kévin se lève d'un bond et attrape le bras de Léna qui crie de surprise. Il lui met la main sur la bouche et la serre pour se jeter derrière le tas de cadavres. Les grouilleurs se jettent sur Yves qui hurle, dévoré._

 **Kévin** , _murmure_ : Tais-toi.

 _Il retire doucement sa main, elle se retourne._

 **Léna** : Je dois rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon frère…

 **Kévin** : Pas le temps, ils sont déjà trop nombreux devant chez toi… notre seule chance c'est d'arriver chez moi.

 **Léna** , _essoufflée_ : Mais…

 **Kévin** : Ne sois pas aussi stupide que lui !

 _Léna plisse les yeux. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aperçoit Egone._

 **Léna** : Egone ! Viens ici !

 _Le chien, couvert de sang, s'approche._

 _Kévin prend la main de Léna et la remet debout._

 **Kévin** : Vite, ils ne seront pas longs à se détourner de ton ami.

 _Léna jette un coup d'œil à sa maison puis court derrière Kévin, chez lui._

 **GENERIQUE**

* * *

 **Scène 1**

 _Kévin referme la porte sur Léna et Egone._

 **Kévin** : Tu as été mordue ? Griffée ?

 **Léna** , _s'inspectant_ : Non.

 **Kévin** : Tu saignes à la cuisse.

 **Léna** : Je suis couverte de sang mais tu vois que je saigne ?

 **Kévin** : Hey princesse, je ne suis pas stupide. Si tu as été mordue…

 **Léna** : Je n'ai pas été mordue ! Et arrête de m'appeler Princesse !

 **Kévin** : Pourquoi ? tu es une petite princesse qui dirige son monde par le bout du nez !

 **Léna** : Tu sais que ça m'horripile.

 **Kévin** , _éclatant de rire_ : Bin justement !

 **Léna** : ça y est, je me souviens pourquoi je te déteste tant.

 **Kévin** : En attendant, on dit merci à son sauveur !

 **Léna** : Je m'en serais très bien sortie sans toi.

 **Kévin** _, sourire caustique et bras croisés_ : Pas du tout. Alors dis merci !

 **Léna** , _le fusillant du regard_ : Connard.

 **Kévin** : Je vais prendre ça pour des remerciements. Mais de rien. Bon, maintenant, tu vas aller te doucher et laver ton chien aussi, parce qu'il est encore plus couvert de sang que toi.

 **Léna** , _se tournant vers Egone_ : Les animaux sont aussi infectés ?

 **Kévin** : Je ne crois pas, pourquoi ?

 **Léna** : Et s'il a été mordu ?

 **Kévin** : Vu sa carrure de taureau, je ne pense pas…

 **Léna** : Ho non, Egone.

 **Kévin** : Panique pas, Princesse, on va regarder.

 _Ils s'approchent du chien et l'examine. Aucune trace de morsure._

 **Kévin** : Je le passerais bien au carchere… et toi aussi.

 **Léna** , _acide_ : Dommage qu'il y ait des grouilleurs dehors alors.

 **Kévin** : Pauvre Princesse, vas-tu survivre sans bain parfumé ?

 **Léna** : Sérieusement, tu vas me faire chier jusqu'à ce que je parte ?

 **Kévin** : C'est la fin du monde mais si je ne peux même plus te provoquer, la vie n'a plus de sens ! Tu verras un jour, mes provocations te manqueront.

 **Léna** , _stupéfaite_ : Sans commentaire.

 **Kévin** : En attendant ce jour où tu m'accueilleras à bras ouverts, on va dans le garage. Il y a un bac rempli d'eau de pluie. Je ne bois pas cette eau, elle ne sert que pour mon décrassage. On la jettera plus tard.

 **Léna** : Je vais me laver dans ta crasse ?

 **Kévin** : C'est ça ou tu restes comme ça.

 **Léna** , _après quelques secondes de silence_ : Egone ! Viens mon z'ounours.

 **Kévin** , _narquois_ : Z'ounours ?

 **Léna** : Bah oui, c'est mon Bisounours ce chien.

 **Kévin** , _atterré_ : On aura tout entendu.

 _Léna se fige alors et regarde une lampe._

 **Léna** : Dis donc, Einstein, comment ça se fait que, toi, tu as de l'électricité ?

* * *

 **Scène 2**

 _Gabriel et Arthur sont assis dans le salon, en silence. Arthur, toujours son épée à la main._

 **Gabriel** : On ne devrait pas achever Yves ?

 **Arthur** : On ne sort pas. C'est trop dangereux même d'ouvrir les fenêtres.

 **Gabriel** : On fait quoi pour Léna ?

 **Arthur** : Tu as vu comme moi Kévin l'emmener chez lui. Elle est en sécurité.

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi Yves a voulu la tuer ? Je ne comprends pas, il est mort du coup. C'est stupide.

 **Arthur** : Il avait peur pour Isabelle. Il était prêt à tout pour aller la chercher. Il n'a pas compris qu'il se condamnait comme ça.

 **Gabriel** : Il a failli tuer ma sœur !

 **Arthur** : Je sais. Mais elle va bien.

 **Gabriel** : Tu crois qu'elle a été griffée ou mordue ?

 **Arthur** : Mordue, non, nous l'aurions vu. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été griffée. Ta sœur est efficace, peu l'ont touchée.

 **Gabriel** : Oui mais si…

 **Arthur** : Gabriel, il ne faut pas penser à ça. De toute façon, tu ne peux rien faire, comme pour ta mère. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour rien.

 **Gabriel** : Et alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ?

 **Arthur** : Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

* * *

 _Isabelle et Coralie marchent dans la forêt. Elles sont essoufflées. Isabelle passe une gourde après avoir bu à Coralie._

 **Coralie** : Je ne suis pas sûre que la forêt était une bonne idée finalement.

 **Isabelle** : C'est mieux que d'être dévorée.

 **Coralie** : On aurait dû retourner dans la maison des Roc.

 **Isabelle** : On était trop loin, on n'était pas sûres d'y arriver !

 **Coralie** : Alors n'importe quelle maison ! La forêt, ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée.

 **Isabelle** : On ne va pas camper, on rentre juste chez toi.

 _Coralie s'arrête._

 **Coralie** : Tu penses qu'on peut faire une pause ?

 _Isabelle regarde autour d'elle et n'aperçoit rien, elle s'assied donc._

 **Isabelle** : Au pire, on courra encore.

* * *

 _Dans le garage, Léna touche l'eau._

 **Kévin** : J'ai donc fabriqué des petites éoliennes d'intérieur.

 **Léna** : Avec des aimants ? Vraiment ?

 **Kévin** : Evidemment. Les aimants obligent les pales du ventilateur à tourner, puisque je ne peux me servir du vent. J'ai ainsi ma source d'énergie.

 **Léna** : Je ne sais pas si tu te moques de moi ou si tu es brillant.

 **Kévin** : Mais je suis brillant ! Et cette fois, je ne me moque pas de toi. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure, Miss Saint-Thomas.

 **Léna** : Hin hin.

 **Kévin** : En attendant, je vais chercher de quoi te changer, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, couverte de sang.

 **Léna** : Attends !

 _On entend un grouilleur qui s'appuie contre la porte du garage, faisant sursauter Léna. Ils se tournent vers le bruit._

 **Kévin** , _chuchotant_ : Moins fort. La porte du garage est fine. Ce serait dommage que tu te fasses dévorer maintenant.

 **Léna** : Ton merveilleux petit sauvetage n'aurait servi à rien !

 **Kévin** , _pouffant_ : Exactement. A tout à l'heure !

 **Léna** _se tourne vers Egone_ : Bon, on va commencer par toi.

* * *

 _Egone est trempé, le sol du garage est trempé, Léna est trempée et en serviette mais propre. Elle grimace et ouvre la porte qui mène à la cuisine. Elle se prépare à appeler Kévin mais il attend dans la cuisine._

 **Léna** : J'ai besoin d'aide s'il te plaît.

 **Kévin** , _souriant_ : ça t'arrache la gorge de l'admettre, hein ?

 **Léna** : Pas du tout.

 **Kévin** , _pas dupe_ : Mais si. Alors, tu veux les vêtements ?

 **Léna** : J'ai surtout besoin… de quoi me bander la cuisse.

 _Kévin se redresse._

 **Kévin** : Tu as été mordue ?

 **Léna** : Non, je te l'ai dit. Mais Yves a réussi à me donner un coup de couteau. Ce n'est pas très profond, enfin, je ne crois pas mais ça saigne encore.

 _Kévin s'accroupit devant elle et relève la serviette. Léna soupire mais le laisse faire._

 **Kévin** : Je vois ça. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

 **Léna** : Ok.

 **Kévin** : Va dans le salon, je te laisse le tee-shirt et le boxer là. Je reviens.

 **Léna** : Tu pourras descendre un sèche-cheveux en même temps ?

 **Kévin** : Je n'en ai pas.

 **Léna** : Tant pis.

 **Kévin** : La princesse fait déjà son retour ?

 **Léna** : NON ! C'est pour Egone. S'il rentre maintenant, il va tout tremper.

 **Kévin** : J'irai le sécher un peu après avec des serviettes. Pour l'instant on va s'occuper de ta jambe.

* * *

 **Scène 3**

 _Gabriel est devant la cheminée. Arthur lui tend une assiette._

 **Gabriel** : Je n'ai pas faim.

 **Arthur** : Tu dois manger.

 **Gabriel** : Il fait nuit.

 **Arthur** : Oui. Mais tu dois quand même manger.

 **Gabriel** : Maman ne reviendra plus maintenant.

 _Arthur pose l'assiette et s'assied à côté de Gabriel._

 **Arthur** : Coralie et Isabelle reviendront lorsque la menace sera passée. Elles ne sont pas stupides. Elles se sont probablement réfugiées dans une maison vide.

 _Gabriel ne répond pas._

 **Arthur** : Il faut que tu manges, que tu boives et que tu dormes. Même si ta mère ne revient pas. Tu n'es pas tout seul, ta sœur est de l'autre côté de la rue, elle reviendra, elle. Et je suis là aussi. Tu es en vie Gabriel, il faut que tu restes là-dessus.

* * *

 _Coralie et Isabelle courent dans la forêt._

 **Isabelle** : Tu les vois encore ?

 **Coralie** : Non, il fait noir mais je les entends.

 **Isabelle** : On va où ?

 **Coralie** : Je n'en sais rien, IL FAIT NUIT !

 **Isabelle** : Il faut qu'on sorte de là et qu'on trouve un abri pour la nuit. Vite !

* * *

 _Kévin et Léna sont dans le salon, assis à même le sol, l'un en face de l'autre, Egone couché aux pieds de Léna. Les restes d'un repas reposent à côté d'eux._

 **Léna** : On devrait aller se coucher.

 **Kévin** : Fatiguée princesse ?

 **Léna** : Bin oui figure-toi ! La journée a été longue ! Et les médocs que tu m'as donnés pour la douleur sont assez puissants.

 _Silence._

 **Léna** : Où est ton père ?

 **Kévin** : Il est parti travaillé un matin il y a un mois et demi… il n'est jamais revenu.

 **Léna** : Je suis désolée. Arthur a perdu ses deux sœurs à l'école de la même façon.

 _Kévin soupire. Nouveau silence._

 **Kévin** : J'ai fait des expériences.

 **Léna** : Pardon ?

 **Kévin** : Sur les grouilleurs. Je voulais savoir à quoi m'attendre exactement. Je me doutais qu'on ne parviendrait pas à enrayer l'épidémie. Les gens sont trop stupides.

 **Léna** : Tu peux développer plutôt que d'insulter des morts s'il te plaît ?

 **Kévin** : Je voulais savoir s'ils nous sentaient avant de nous voir, à quelle distance ils nous voient, à quelle distance ils nous sentent… tout ce genre de choses.

 **Léna** : Tu es complètement malade ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

 **Kévin** : Autant faire ces expériences pendant qu'il y en avait peu et que j'avais le temps. Et j'ai découvert plein de choses comme ça. Plein de choses très utiles.

 **Léna** : Comme ?

 **Kévin** : Ils ne nous sentent que si l'on est à moins de deux mètres, ils nous voient à à peu près quinze-vingt mètres. Ils nous voient et nous entendent plutôt qu'ils ne nous sentent. Comme quand on est vivant, leur odora est leur sens le moins développé.

 **Léna** : Donc, si on se cache et qu'on ne fait pas de bruit, en théorie, ils ne nous percevront pas.

 **Kévin** : Exactement.

 **Léna** : C'est dingue. Je pensais qu'ils nous repéraient surtout à l'odeur.

 **Kévin** : ça joue aussi mais peu parce qu'en général toi comme moi on ne s'en approche pas trop. Par contre, si on est couvert de leur sang, si on pue la mort, on peut marcher au milieu d'eux sans se faire repérer.

 **Léna** : Tu… tu as tenté l'expérience ?

 **Kévin** : Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Mais j'ai remarqué après que je devenais invisible. Ça m'a probablement sauvé.

 **Léna** : Tu es un grand malade.

 **Kévin** _, haussant les épaules_ : Possible.

 _Ils se regardent dans les yeux un moment en silence._

 **Léna** : Autre chose de macabre à partager ?

 **Kévin** : Devinette…

 **Léna** : Tu n'as que ça à faire ?

 **Kévin** : C'est pour faire travailler ton petit cerveau… et oui on n'a que ça à faire. Avec quoi nous attaquent-ils en premier ?

 **Léna** : Je ne sais pas… ils essaient de nous attraper. Donc… les bras.

 **Kévin** : Exact. Après les bras, avec quoi se nourrissent-ils de nous ?

 **Léna** : Je n'ai pas quatre ans ! Avec leur bouche, les dents, la mâchoire…

 **Kévin** : Exactement. Alors j'en ai pris un et je lui ai arraché les bras et la mâchoire. Et toutes ses dents.

 **Léna** : Mais tu es un psychopathe ! C'est dégueulasse !

 **Kévin** : Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Léna** : Tu as eu du sang partout ?

 **Kévin** : Oui, mais surtout, il a cessé de vouloir me manger.

 **Léna** : ça c'est parce que tu étais couvert de son sang.

 **Kévin** : Et alors ?

 **Léna** : Tu viens de me dire que ça nous rendait invisible !

 **Kévin** : Quand on en est couvert oui ! Là, je n'en avais pas assez.

 **Léna** : Alors, quoi ? Il a perdu son instinct de survie ?

 **Kévin** : Oui.

 **Léna** : Et alors ?

 **Kévin** : Je l'ai lâché dans la pièce avec moi pour voir, il n'a rien fait. Il marchait au hasard et s'arrêtait. On aurait dit un fou sous médocs en maison psy.

 **Léna** : Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est : à quoi ça nous sert de savoir ça ?

 **Kévin** : Aucune idée. Mais ça nous sera peut-être un jour utile.

 **Léna** : Ou pas.

 **Kévin** , _acquiesçant_ : Ou pas.

* * *

 **Scène 4**

 _Léna dort profondément dans un lit, dans le noir. Kévin entre brusquement, la réveillant en sursaut._

 **Kévin** : On se réveille, princesse, la horde est partie !

 **Léna** , _se redressant vivement_ : C'est vrai ?

 **Kévin** , _pouffant_ : Non, mais ta tête est géniale !

 **Léna** : Non mais ça ne va pas de me faire des fausses joies pareilles !

 _Elle se rallonge, et pose l'oreiller sur sa tête._

 **Kévin** : Il faut que tu te lèves, il est dix heures passées.

 **Léna** : Et alors ? On s'est couché à quatre heures !

 **Kévin** : Comment va ta cuisse ?

 **Léna** : Beaucoup moins bien maintenant que je suis réveillée.

 **Kévin** : Feignasse !

 **Léna** : Parfaitement ! Alors tu vas déguerpir de ma chambre et me laisser dormir encore quatre bonnes heures. On verra après si la horde a fini de passer.

 **Kévin** : Ce n'est pas ta chambre, c'est la mienne.

 **Léna** : L'ancienne de ton père.

 **Kévin** : C'est quand même chez moi.

 **Léna** : En attendant, c'est moi qui l'occupe.

 **Kévin** : Mauvaise foi.

 **Léna** : Pas du tout, j'ai raison, c'est tout.

 **Kévin** : En tout cas, je pense vraiment que tu dois te lever.

 **Léna** : Il y a des morts ?

 **Kévin** : En dehors de la quasi-totalité de l'humanité tu veux dire ?

 _Léna sort sa tête de l'oreiller._

 **Léna** : Ce n'est pas drôle, en plus d'hier !?

 **Kévin** : Je ne crois pas.

 **Léna** : Quoi alors ?

 **Kévin** : La horde semble s'être arrêtée.

 **Léna** : QUOI ?

 **Kévin** : Lève-toi et viens voir.

 **Léna** , _se levant_ : Si c'est encore une de tes plaisanteries…

* * *

 _Arthur, entrant dans le salon vide._

 **Arthur** : Il semble que la horde s'est arrêtée… Gabriel ?

 _Il cherche Gabriel au rez-de-chaussée._

 **Arthur** : Gabriel ? GABRIEL !

 **Gabriel** _descendant les escaliers : Quoi ?_

 **Arthur** : Tu m'as fait peur ! Je te cherchais partout !

 **Gabriel** : J'étais juste dans ma chambre. Tu pensais tout de même pas que je suis assez bête pour sortir tout seul ?

 **Arthur** : Dis donc gamin, tu vas me parler mieux que ça ! Ta sœur déteint dangereusement sur toi !

 _Gabriel rit._

 **Gabriel** : Bon alors, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

 **Arthur** : En dehors du fait que c'est l'heure de tes leçons ?

 **Gabriel** : On ne peut pas dire que c'est un jour férié ? Puis ni maman ni Léna ne sont là !

 **Arthur :** Peut-être, mais si je ne m'occupe pas bien de toi, ta sœur me frappera quand elle reviendra.

 **Gabriel** : Même pas vrai, Léna c'est la plus gentille !

 **Arthur** : On fait un compromis alors : tu lis un chapitre de ton livre d'histoire et après je te laisse tranquille, on jouera même si tu veux.

 **Gabriel** : Ouais !

 **Arthur** : N'empêche, je voulais te dire, la horde semble s'être arrêtée.

 **Gabriel** : J'ai ouvert les rideaux et j'ai vu. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

 **Arthur** : Rien, que veux-tu que nous fassions ? On va attendre. Comme tout le monde.

* * *

 _Isabelle et Coralie marchent rapidement dans la forêt, essoufflées, sales, épuisées, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en arrière._

 **Isabelle** : Je crois qu'on les a semés cette fois.

 **Coralie** , _s'arrêtant_ : On va faire une pause alors. Il faut qu'on dorme. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai soif, j'ai faim, je suis épuisée.

 **Isabelle** : Moi aussi. Mais il va falloir qu'on dorme à tour de rôle… à moins que tu saches où on est.

 **Coralie** : On en a pour une bonne heure à rentrer là.

 **Isabelle** : Si tout va bien.

 **Coralie** : Oui.

 **Isabelle** : On ne tiendra pas.

 **Coralie** : Non.

 **Isabelle** : Il y a des maisons plus près ?

 **Coralie** , _tournant sur elle-même_ : Euh… oui. Mais de là où on vient.

 **Isabelle** : On laisse tomber alors. On se repose ici ?

 **Coralie** : Oui. Il te reste de l'eau ?

 **Isabelle** : Non. Si je n'avais pas peur de tomber, je dirais qu'il faudrait monter dans les arbres.

 _Elles lèvent la tête._

 **Coralie** : Nous n'avons pas de corde.

 **Isabelle** : On n'a rien du tout.

 **Coralie** : Bon… qui dort en premier ?

 **Isabelle** : Vas-y, je te réveille quand je m'en peux vraiment plus. Si on peut j'aimerais qu'on reste toute la journée là à dormir à tour de rôle.

 **Coralie** : On peut toujours essayer.

 _Coralie s'allonge en grimaçant._

* * *

 **Scène 5**

 _Gabriel entre dans la seule pièce de l'étage où les volets sont ouverts. Arthur regarde dehors._

 **Gabriel** : Arthur, je m'ennuie.

 **Arthur** : Chut ! _(il ferme la fenêtre_ ). Ils risquent de nous entendre.

 **Gabriel** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 **Arthur** : Rien, j'essaie de voir pourquoi ils se sont arrêtés mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de raison.

 **Gabriel** : Les grouilleurs ne pensent pas.

 **Arthur** : C'est vrai.

 **Gabriel** : On peut aller jouer ?

 **Arthur** : A quoi tu veux jouer ?

 **Gabriel** : Hum… Tu veux bien m'apprendre à utiliser une épée, comme toi ?

 **Arthur** : Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

 **Gabriel** : Allez, s'il te plaît ! Je voulais être un templier quand j'étais petit.

 **Arthur** _rit_ : Bon, d'accord, mon vieux Gabriel.

* * *

 _Gabriel et Arthur sortent de la chambre et descendent les escaliers._

 **Gabriel** : Qui t'a appris à toi ?

 **Arthur** : J'ai appris tout seul. J'adore ces mondes et ces jeux. J'allais à plein de conventions où j'ai acheté plein de tenues aujourd'hui totalement inutiles et perdus et ces armes qui m'ont sauvé la vie.

 **Gabriel** : Donc ça n'a pas été si inutile que ça.

 **Arthur** : C'est vrai. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas des épées en bois pour commencer ?

* * *

 _Coralie est assise et rêvasse. Isabelle dort. Coralie entend un grouilleur approcher. Elle secoue Isabelle par l'épaule. Isabelle sursaute. Coralie lui fait signe de se taire et de se lever. Les deux femmes partent en courant._

 _Coralie et Isabelle finissent par s'arrêter._

 **Coralie** : Je vais finir par reconsidérer ton idée de grimper aux arbres.

 _Elles échangent un regard._

* * *

 _Kévin fait du sport dans le salon, Léna assise par terre, un livre à la main._

 **Léna** , _baissant son livre_ : Je m'ennuie.

 _Kévin ne répond pas._

 **Léna** : On ne va pas attendre indéfiniment que la horde parte, il faut faire quelque chose.

 **Kévin** : Tu as décidé de m'emmerder ?

 **Léna** : Pas particulièrement. Je m'ennuie.

 **Kévin** : ça fait moins de vingt-quatre heures que nous sommes enfermés, un peu de patience. On verra demain. Au minimum. Maintenant laisse-moi ou tais-toi.

 _Léna reprend son livre._

* * *

 _Isabelle et Coralie courent mais il y a de plus en plus de grouilleurs. Elles ne courent pas mais tuent._

 **Coralie** : On n'y arrivera jamais ! Plus on approche, plus ils sont nombreux.

 **Isabelle** : C'est encore loin ?

 **Coralie** : On ne fait que des détours ! On s'est à peine rapproché de cinq minutes !

 **Isabelle** : Fais chier ! Coralie, attention !

 _Un grouilleur mal achevé s'empare de la cheville de Coralie et la mord. Coralie l'achève mais il est trop tard. Isabelle se précipite._

 **Isabelle** : Non non non non non !

 **Coralie** : Je crains que si.

 **Isabelle** : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

 **Coralie** : Rien du tout, tu le sais comme moi. Je vais mourir d'ici deux jours.

 **Isabelle** : Non, Coralie, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment !

 **Coralie** : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'ai qu'à regarder où je mets les pieds… et c'est moi qui ne l'ai pas achevé.

 **Isabelle** : Assieds-toi, je vais au moins arrêter le saignement.

 **Coralie** : On n'a pas de quoi me soigner. Laisse, ce n'est pas grave… Isabelle, j'aimerais revoir mes enfants une dernière fois. Il faut qu'on rentre vite.

 **Isabelle** : Oui. Oui. Je vais tout faire pour que tu les revoies et qu'ils te disent adieu.

* * *

 **Fin épisode**

 _La nuit tombe doucement. Coralie dort, Isabelle monte la garde. D'un coup, elle entend des grouilleurs. Elle se lève et les cherche, il fait encore suffisamment jour pour qu'elle les voie. Ils sont une dizaine. Elle secoue Coralie._

 **Isabelle** : Lève-toi, ils arrivent.

 **Coralie** : Ils nous ont vues ?

 **Isabelle** : Pas encore.

 **Coralie** : Combien ?

 **Isabelle** : Une dizaine je dirais.

 **Coralie** : On ne pourra pas les avoir tous et je ne peux plus courir…

 **Isabelle** : On va s'en sortir ok ? Tu vas revoir tes enfants !

 **Coralie** : Ce n'est pas la peine de se voiler la face, ça ne sert à rien que tu te sacrifies pour rien, je vais mourir de toute façon.

 **Isabelle** : Je n'abandonnerai pas, je t'ai fait une promesse… tu peux grimper aux arbres ?

 **Coralie** : La forêt était la pire idée de ma vie…

 **Isabelle** : Ce n'est pas le moment, tu peux grimper ou pas ?

 **Coralie** : Je ne pense pas, je suis trop faible. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, on n'a rien dans le ventre.

 **Isabelle** : Il faut quand même essayer !

 **Coralie** : Il vaut mieux essayer de se battre alors.

 _Isabelle évalue la situation du regard._

 **Isabelle** : D'accord, dos à dos. On bouge le moins possible, on les laisse venir.

 _Elles se battent mais bientôt, elles sont surpassées par le nombre et séparées. Isabelle attire l'attention des grouilleurs en criant._

 **Isabelle** : Hey ! Venez me voir ! Venez là trouver de la bonne chair fraîche !

 **Coralie** : NON !

 _Mis à part deux grouilleurs qui restent sur Coralie et qu'elle arrive à tuer, les autres vont vers Isabelle qui se retrouve submergée._

 **Isabelle** : Va-t'en ! Va retrouver tes enfants ! Vite !

 _Elle se fait dévorer sous les yeux de Coralie qui recule puis s'en va._

* * *

 ** _Ok, j'avoue, ce n'est pas la fin la plus sympathique du monde..._**

 ** _Mais laissez quand même une trace de votre passage s'il vous plaît, vraiment !_**

 ** _DItes-moi ce que vous pensez de ma version française, comment vous trouvez les personnages... n'importe quoi !_**

 ** _Parce que j'ai l'impression de publier dans le vide... (mais Merci Canada02 ^^ heureusement que tu es là !)_**

 ** _BOnne semaine à tous et à vos claviers !_**


	6. Episode 5 : Le bâton et la carotte

**_Et maintenant la suite, avec l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage : Talya !  
_**

 ** _Talya :_** _la 20aine, assez petite, toute mince, un peu garçon manqué et les cheveux bruns raides assez courts. yeux noirs, elle est toute mince mais musclé.  
_

 ** _Et maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_**

* * *

 **THE WALKING DEAD**

Sombres Revenants

SAISON 1 Episode 5

 _Le bâton et la carotte_

 **Personnages**

 **Léna**

 **Arthur** , _meilleur ami de Léna_

 **Gabriel** , _frère de Léna_

 **Coralie** , _mère de Léna_

 **Yves** , _en grouilleur_

 **Kévin** , _voisin_

 **Talya** _, nouvelle arrivante_

 _Grouilleurs_

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Talya marche dans la forêt, plutôt propre, un grand bâton dans la main, un sac à dos sur les épaules avec tout le nécessaire de camping, un couteau accroché à la cuisse. Elle croise un grouilleur qu'elle tue avec le bâton sans vraiment y prêter attention._

 _Elle monte son campement et fait un petit feu. Pose des pièges qui font du bruit pour annoncer les grouilleurs. Mange. Dort._

 _Marche. Vois la route, regarde une carte, fait demi-tour et retourne en forêt. Prend un chewing-gum puis met des écouteurs avec un mp3 à pile. Musique._

 **GENERIQUE**

* * *

 **Scène 1**

 _Coralie est rattrapée par des grouilleurs. Elle en tue au passage et commence à être couverte de sang. Elle boîte. Au moment où elle se retrouve acculée contre un arbre, entourée par quatre grouilleurs, épuisée, elle s'appuie au tronc. Elle abandonne._

 _Talya arrive par derrière et tue les grouilleurs sous le regard étonné de Coralie. Lorsqu'ils sont tous morts, Talya éclate une bulle de chewing-gum et pose le bâton contre son épaule._

 **Talya** : Salut.

* * *

 _Léna et Kévin terminent leur dîner._

 **Kévin** : Tu cuisines super bien.

 **Léna** : ça a l'air de t'étonner.

 **Kévin** : De la part d'une princesse, beaucoup.

 **Léna** : Tu mésestimes beaucoup les princesses à ce que je voie.

Kévin, _avec un sourire caustique_ : Il semblerait Princesse, toutes mes excuses.

 _Léna ne répond pas et ne lève pas les yeux de son assiette encore à moitié pleine._

 **Kévin** : Léna ? Je plaisante !

 **Léna** , _repoussant son assiette_ : Je sais, je n'ai juste pas faim. Tu veux ma part ?

 **Kévin** : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

 **Léna** : Rien, ça va.

 **Kévin** : Tu mens très mal.

 _Léna relève la tête, il ne lâche pas son regard._

 **Léna** : Je crois que ma cuisse s'est infectée.

 **Kévin** : Fais voir.

 _Elle lui montre. La blessure est infectée._

 **Kévin** : Putain ! Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ?

 _Léna hausse les épaules._

 **Kévin** : Je vais voir ce que j'ai. Ne bouge pas.

 _Kévin quitte la pièce._

 **Léna** : Comme si j'allais aller loin.

* * *

 _Gabriel se précipite au salon._

 **Gabriel** : Arthur, viens voir !

 **Arthur** : Quoi ?

 **Gabriel** : Viens voir les grouilleurs ! J'ai…

 **Arthur** : Tu étais encore devant la fenêtre ? Gabriel, il faut que tu arrêtes !

 **Gabriel** : Ils ne me voient pas, je suis à l'étage… il ne fait pas nuit encore, on voit bien ! Et je cherchais Yves !

 **Arthur** : Tu l'as vu ?

 **Gabriel** : Oui !

 **Arthur** : Montre-le-moi !

* * *

 _Ils montent dans la pièce aux volets ouverts. Gabriel lui tend la main._

 **Gabriel** : Il est à côté de la voiture du tas de grouilleurs de Kévin.

 **Arthur** : Je le vois.

 **Gabriel** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

 **Arthur** : Tu sais tirer à l'arc toi aussi ?

 **Gabriel** : Papa ne m'a pas aussi bien appris qu'à Léna… mais oui.

 **Arthur** : Tu pourrais l'avoir d'ici ?

 _Gabriel réfléchit._

 **Gabriel** : Peut-être pas du premier coup mais oui. Il ne bouge pas beaucoup.

 **Arthur** : Léna ne sera pas contente que tu gâches ses flèches.

 **Gabriel** : Mais j'ai mon arc aussi.

 **Arthur** : Alors va le chercher.

 _Gabriel court pour obéir._

 _Gabriel a son arc et encoche une flèche._

 **Arthur** : Tu es sûr de toi ?

 **Gabriel** : Ce sera le premier que j'achèverai mais je sais qu'Yves n'aimerait pas qu'on le laisse comme ça. Même s'il a fait n'importe quoi, il ne mérite pas d'être un grouilleur.

 _Arthur acquiesce._

 **Arthur** : Alors vas-y.

 _Gabriel rate sa première flèche, ce qui le fait râler._

 **Arthur** : Concentre-toi, et calme-toi, on n'est pas pressé.

 _La deuxième flèche est la bonne. Gabriel baisse son arc._

 **Gabriel** : Tu crois qu'on pourra l'enterrer ?

 **Arthur** : Je ne sais pas, mais au moins, il est définitivement mort. Ça va aller ?

 **Gabriel** : Oui… tu sais, j'ai pensé aussi que quand elles vont rentrer, Isabelle ne voudrait pas voir Yves comme ça.

 **Arthur** : Tu as parfaitement raison.

* * *

 **Scène 2**

 _Talya soigne le mollet mordu de Coralie._

 **Coralie** : Merci de m'avoir sauvée… enfin… sauvée !

 **Talya** : Ouais. La fièvre est là ?

 **Coralie** : Pas encore.

 **Talya** : Tu as encore au moins une journée alors.

 **Coralie** : Moins. Je suis déshydratée et affamée.

 **Talya** : Tiens.

 _Talya lui donne une gourde d'eau._

 **Talya** : Je vais faire un feu et nous préparer à manger.

 _Elle se lève_.

 **Coralie** : Attends, tu ne demandes rien, tu ne veux aucune explication ? Tu donnes comme ça ?

 **Talya** : Ben ouais.

 **Coralie** : Mais… pourquoi ?

 **Talya** : Pourquoi pas ?

 _Talya s'éloigne._

* * *

 _Léna boit un thé et Kévin bricole une de ses petites éoliennes aimantées._

 **Léna** : La horde n'a toujours pas bougé ?

 **Kévin** : Non.

 **Léna** : Il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour que je rejoigne mon frère.

 **Kévin** : Tu ne peux pas juste attendre cinq minutes ? Pose-toi un jour ou deux, guéris et on verra après !

 **Léna** : Je m'inquiète pour Gabriel.

 **Kévin** : Il n'est pas tout seul, si ?

 **Léna** : Non, Arthur est avec lui.

 **Kévin** : Bah voilà.

 **Léna** : On ne va pas attendre cinquante ans ! En plus, plus ça va, plus ils sont nombreux…

 **Kévin** : Ah bon ?

 **Léna** : On dirait qu'ils se regroupent instinctivement, c'est bizarre.

 **Kévin** : Il n'y en a pas plus que ce matin.

 **Léna** : Mais si.

 **Kévin** : Non, c'est dans ta tête.

 **Léna** : BREF, il faut que la horde se remette en route.

 **Kévin** : Et tu as une idée, bien sûr ?!

 **Léna** : Pas vraiment, c'est pour ça que j'essaie d'avoir une conversation avec toi !

 **Kévin** : Tu reconnais enfin mes talents ?

 **Léna** : Je n'ai surtout pas le choix étant donné sur tu es la seule personne vivante autour de moi.

 **Kévin** : Quelle déclaration d'amour !

 **Léna** : Une idée brillante ? Sachant que mon arc et mes flèches sont par terre quelque part entre ton tas de cadavres et chez moi.

 **Kévin** : Il faut détourner leur attention pour qu'ils se remettent en route. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les attirer vers moi.

 **Léna** : Alors il faut qu'on déclenche quelque chose à distance.

 **Kévin** : ça va être simple encore cette histoire.

* * *

 **Arthur** : Gabriel ?

 **Gabriel** : Quoi ?

 **Arthur** : Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'ennuie !

 **Gabriel** : Il y a plein de livres dans la maison, fais ton choix.

 **Arthur** : Qu'est-ce que tu lis, toi ?

 **Gabriel** : Des Picsous !

 **Arthur** : Génial, tu en as à me prêter ?

 _Gabriel lui en tend un qu'il a à côté de lui._

* * *

 _Kévin et Léna se disputent._

 **Kévin** : De toute façon, ça ne sera qu'une solution temporaire, la région parisienne est perdue, il y a trop de monde.

 **Léna** : Tu n'en sais rien !

 **Kévin** : Ne sois pas débile ! En partant même du principe que seulement dix pourcent de la population s'est transformée comme l'a dit le gouvernement le mois dernier, ça fait près de sept millions de grouilleurs. Et c'était le mois dernier quand on avait encore un minimum de contrôle et d'espoir. Aujourd'hui quelle part de la population reste-t-il ? Hein ? Même si on est optimiste, disons que seulement vingt pourcent sur la population qui restait est morte. Il doit bien y en avoir au moins la moitié qui sont devenus des grouilleurs, en étant optimiste évidemment. Ça fait combien ? Au moins douze millions de morts donc, six millions de grouilleurs en plus. On a doublé le chiffre en un mois. ET ENCORE JE SUIS OPTIMISTE !

 **Léna** : ça va, pas la peine de HURLER ! En attendant, je dois rejoindre mon frère, on ne peut pas rester _ad vitam aeternam_ ici ! Plus on attend moins on aura le temps de réfléchir à une solution, autant s'y mettre maintenant ! Puis tu viens de le dire, on ne peut pas rester en région parisienne, c'est de pire en pire.

 **Kévin** : Ne retourne pas mes arguments contre moi.

 **Léna** : Je fais ce que je veux. Ça n'est pas de ma faute si je suis plus intelligente que toi.

 **Kévin** : Bin voyons. Tu ne doutes de rien poulette.

 **Léna** : Tu vas quand même m'aider ? Je suis certaine que tu veux que je dégage le plus rapidement possible.

 **Kévin** : Ok.

 **Léna** : Ok.

 **Kévin** : On peut remettre ça à demain quand même ? Qu'on y réfléchisse chacun de notre côté.

 **Léna** : D'accord.

 **Kévin** : ça te dit de regarder un film ?

 **Léna** : Tu peux mettre la télé ?

 **Kévin** : Si je débranche tout, je peux mettre une clef USB sur la télé et, oui, on aura assez d'énergie.

 **Léna** : Génial ! Je te laisse même mettre ce que tu veux !

 **Kévin** : Quelle générosité !

* * *

 **Scène 3**

 _Coralie et Talya mangent._

 **Coralie** : Je dois rentrer chez moi avant de mourir.

 **Talya** , _narquoise_ : Parce que tu as encore un chez toi ?

 **Coralie** : Oui.

 **Talya** : Tu ne penses pas que ta maison est tombée ? Comme ton amie et toi ?

 **Coralie** : Non. Ma fille n'est pas stupide, on a bien fait les choses. Ils peuvent tenir un siège.

 **Talya** : Ok… et tu veux y retourner alors que tu vas mourir parce que… ?

 **Coralie** : Je veux dire adieu à mes enfants.

 **Talya** : C'est sûr qu'en les mordant, ça fera de beaux adieux.

 **Coralie** : C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je me dépêche de rentrer ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 **Talya** : ça va, ça va j'ai compris.

 **Coralie** : Tu penses que tu pourrais me ramener ?

 **Talya** : Non mais dis donc, tu ne crois pas que j'en ai assez fait ? Je ne suis pas croquemort !

 **Coralie** : S'il te plaît ! Et tu pourrais rester avec nous ! Nous avons à manger et à boire. Un toit… ma fille doit avoir à peu près ton âge en plus.

 **Talya** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne préfère pas être seule ?

 **Coralie** : Personne ne peut vouloir être seul dans cet enfer.

 **Talya** : De ton avis.

 **Coralie** : S'il te plaît.

 **Talya** _, soupir_ : Il te reste du chocolat chez toi ?

* * *

 _Léna entre dans la chambre de Kévin et le réveil en posant une main sur son épaule._

 **Léna** : Kévin ? Tu es réveillé ?

 **Kévin** : Casse-toi.

 **Léna** : J'ai une idée pour les grouilleurs.

 **Kévin** : Tu te venges pour hier, c'est ça ?

 **Léna** : Un peu, j'avoue. Mais c'est vrai, j'ai une idée, écoute.

 **Kévin** : On peut attendre cinq minutes que je me réveille et que je me lève ?

 **Léna** : Mais non, écoute, j'ai un super plan !

 **Kévin** : ça y est, moi aussi je me souviens pourquoi je te déteste.

 **Léna** : Allez, lève-toi que je t'explique !

 **Kévin** , _narquois_ : Je te signale que je dors nu !

 **Léna** : Parce que tu t'imagines que je n'ai jamais vu d'hommes nus ?

 _Silence médusé._

 **Léna** : Allez, lève-toi que je te raconte mon idée.

 **Kévin** : Va faire le café, j'arrive.

 **Léna** : Tu te lèves vite ?

 **Kévin** : Mais oui !

 _Elle sort de la chambre. Kévin se recouche._

 **Kévin** : Ce que c'est chiant les femmes.

* * *

 _Léna change son bandage dans sa chambre, les cheveux mouillés et en tee shirt. Elle a mal._

 **Léna** : Aie, aie, aie aie.

 _Kévin entre brusquement._

 **Kévin** : Léna ?

 _Léna sursaute._

 **Léna** : Abruti, tu m'as fait peur ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes ?

 **Kévin** : Bizarrement, je ne toque pas quand je suis chez moi.

 **Léna** : Tu es vraiment pénible ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

 **Kévin** : Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans la cuisine avec le café alors je suis venu te chercher.

 **Léna** : Tu mettais trop de temps à te lever alors je suis allée me laver et me changer.

 **Kévin** : Tu as réussi à récupérer ton jean ?

 **Léna** : A peu près. Ça ira pour l'instant. Mais le tee shirt non.

 **Kévin** : Garde le mien, cadeau.

 **Léna** : Merci.

 **Kévin** : Alors, ton plan ?

 **Léna** : En gros, on se barbouille de viscères de grouilleurs et – si comme tu l'affirmes, on ne se fait pas repérer – on va dans… je ne sais pas trop où et on fait cramer une maison. Les grouilleurs seront attirés par le feu et dégageront la rue.

 **Kévin** : Il ne faudra pas le faire trop loin alors.

 **Léna** : Je sais.

 **Kévin** : ça ne sera que temporaire, quand le feu s'éteindra, ils se disperseront.

 **Léna** : Ou pas, regarde, ils glandent devant notre porte depuis deux jours. Ils feront peut-être pareil là-bas. Puis de toute façon, tu l'as dit toi-même, on est dans un des pires endroits. On doit être dans la région où il y a la plus grande concentration de monstres de tout le territoire.

 **Kévin** : Ton argumentation se tient.

 **Léna** , _offensée_ : Encore heureux, merci. Alors, tu es d'accord ?

 _Kévin réfléchit._

 **Kévin** : ça peut marcher.

 **Léna** : Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'ils nous sentent.

 **Kévin** : Ils ne nous sentiront pas. Tu peux me faire confiance.

 **Léna** : Tu m'en demandes un peu trop là.

 **Kévin** : De toute façon, tu n'as pas trop le choix. On fait quoi de ton chien ?

 **Léna** : On le laissera ici, je le ramènerai quand tous les grouilleurs seront partis.

 **Kévin** : Ok, alors on prépare toutes les affaires et je m'occupe du grouilleur… mais bande bien ta cuisse, évite que la blessure ne se rouvre, ce serait bête qu'ils nous sentent à cause de ça.

 _Kévin quitte la chambre et referme la porte._

* * *

 **Scène 4**

 _Gabriel est dans la chambre et observe les grouilleurs._

 **Gabriel** : ARTHUR ! ARTHUR !

 _Arthur arrive rapidement._

 **Arthur** : Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de crier, tu vas finir par les attirer ! Quoi ?

 **Gabriel** : Léna et Kévin sortent !

 **Arthur** : Quoi ?

 _Ils regardent tous les deux. Léna et Kévin, couverts de sang des pieds à la tête, progressent doucement entre les grouilleurs._

 **Arthur** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi ils sont couverts de sang ? Tu crois qu'ils sont… ?

 **Arthur** : Mais non, regarde bien, ils maîtrisent leurs mouvements… on dirait plutôt qu'ils se sont roulés dans du sang.

 **Gabriel** : Les grouilleurs ne les approchent pas ! Comme s'ils étaient avec eux. Pourquoi ?

 **Arthur** : Peut-être le sang d'un grouilleur qui leur sert de camouflage.

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi ils sont des bidons à la main ?

 **Arthur** : Je n'en sais rien mais je sens que Léna a encore eu une idée stupide.

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi ?

 **Arthur** : Parce que c'est la spécialité de ta sœur.

 **Gabriel** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? On les rejoint ?

 **Arthur** : Surtout pas ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils vont faire ni comment ils s'y sont préparés. Regarde, ils quittent la rue. Ils doivent chercher un moyen de déplacer la horde.

 **Gabriel** : Ils vont peut-être chercher maman et Isabelle.

 **Arthur** , _pas convaincu_ : Peut-être.

* * *

 _Léna et Kévin marchent dans la rue, ils sont seuls._

 **Léna** : Qu'est-ce que ça pue !

 **Kévin** : La mort n'est pas réputée pour sentir la rose.

 **Léna** : C'est malin.

 **Kévin** : Mais au moins c'est efficace.

 **Léna** : Encore heureux.

 _Silence_.

 **Kévin** : On met le feu à une maison ou à la forêt ?

 **Léna** : Pas à la forêt ! Tu es dingue ! En plus, imagine que le feu se propage et revienne vers chez nous ? On aurait l'air bête.

 **Kévin** : Pas faux.

 _Ils marchent encore un peu._

 **Léna** : On est assez loin non ?

 **Kévin** : Oui. Pourquoi ?

 **Léna** _sourit_ : Parce que c'est la maison de mon ex, je suis sûr que cet imbécile est mort ou parti voire les deux depuis longtemps mais ça va me faire du bien de cramer sa maison.

 _Léna se dirige vers la maison. Kévin lève les yeux au ciel._

 **Léna** : Est-ce que le toit ça brûle ?

* * *

 _Talya tient Coralie qui sue et boîte beaucoup._

 **Talya :** Bon, on fait une pause.

 **Coralie** : Non, non, on marche depuis à peine une heure ! Il reste beaucoup de chemin à faire et…

 **Talya** : Tu vas mourir sur le chemin si tu ne te reposes pas. Ne sois pas stupide, je croyais que tu voulais revoir tes enfants ?

 **Coralie** : Oui.

 **Talya** : Alors assieds-toi, on fait ce que je dis : une pause.

* * *

 **Scène 5**

 _Gabriel se précipite vers l'escalier._

 **Gabriel** : ARTHUR ! ILS REVIENNENT !

 _Arthur et Gabriel se précipitent dans la chambre du haut aux volets ouverts._

 **Arthur** : Ils sont couverts de sang frais.

 **Gabriel** : Peut-être que le camouflage n'est plus assez efficace quand le sang sèche.

 **Arthur** : Ou alors ils se sont battus.

 **Gabriel** : Ou les deux.

 **Arthur** , _acquiesce_ : Ouais, possible.

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi ils retournent chez Kévin ?

 **Arthur** : Regarde, ils sont nombreux devant la maison. S'ils étaient entrés, ça aurait ameuté les autres.

 **Gabriel** : Tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le brûlé ?

 **Arthur** , _reniflant l'air_ : Si.

 _A cet instant on entend un bruit d'explosion._

 **Arthur** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 _Les grouilleurs lèvent la tête vers quelque chose que ne voient pas Arthur et Gabriel et commencent à reprendre leur marche de là où venaient Léna et Kévin._

 **Gabriel** : Je crois que c'est Léna et Kévin.

 _Ils se taisent._

 **Arthur** : Bon, viens, en attendant que la place se vide, on va ranger sinon ta mère et ta sœur vont râler.

* * *

 **Talya** : On va faire une autre pause.

 **Coralie** : Non, non, ça va. On est presque arrivé.

 **Talya** : D'après ce que tu m'as dit on en a encore pour une bonne demi-heure. Il faut que tu reprennes un peu tes forces. Dors.

 **Coralie** : Je dois…

 **Talya** : Voir tes enfants, je sais ! Mais si on y va maintenant, tu ne survivras pas à la marche et aux grouilleurs. Dors. Promis, je te réveille dans une heure. Allez.

 _Coralie boit de l'eau puis se couche, elle tremble de fièvre._

* * *

 _Léna et Kévin rentrent sont dans la maison, Kévin referme la porte d'entrée._

 **Léna** : On va se laver ou on attend ?

 _Elle pose son arc et son carquois._

 **Kévin** : Ils sont déjà en marche. Au risque d'empuantir ma maison, on reste comme ça et on va en dézinguer quelques-uns de queue de peloton ?

 **Léna** : Bonne idée.

 **Kévin** : Je vais nous préparer du café.

 **Léna** : Encore une bonne idée.

 **Kévin** : Attention, je vais finir par croire que tu me fais un compliment.

 **Léna** : Toi, attention, je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas un si grand connard que ça.

* * *

 **Fin épisode**

 _Kévin et Léna sortent de la maison, tous les deux armés : lui de deux katanas courts et elle d'un sabre._

 **Kévin** : Prête ?

 **Léna** : Ouais !

 **Kévin** : On fait comme Obélix et Astérix ?

 **Léna** : Ou Legolas et Gimli.

 **Kévin** : On est sur la même longueur d'onde. On compte ?

 **Léna** : Un peu, tiens !

 _Ils courent vers l'arrière de la horde qui s'en va doucement._

* * *

 **Gabriel** _les regarde et secoue la tête :_ Ma sœur est folle.

 _Il les regarde un instant puis va chercher son arc. Il se tient prêt aussi._

* * *

 ** _Alors ?_**

 ** _Et oui, le prochain épisode... Coralie va-t-elle arriver à rentrer à temps ?_**

 ** _Que va-t-il se passer avec la horde ?_**

 ** _Haha ! Suspense ^^_**


	7. Episode 6 : En deuil

**THE WALKING DEAD**

Sombres Revenants

SAISON 1 Episode 6

 _En Deuil_

* * *

 _COucou, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt... j'avoue que l'année qui vient de s'écouler a été longue et compliquée._

* * *

 **Personnages**

 **Léna**

 **Arthur** , _meilleur ami de Léna_

 **Gabriel** , _frère de Léna_

 **Coralie** , _mère de Léna_

 **Kévin** , _voisin_

 **Talya** _, sauveuse Coralie_

 _Grouilleurs_

* * *

 **Introduction**

 _Kévin et Léna reviennent. Léna fait signe à Gabriel, toujours à la fenêtre. Le regard de Gabriel se pose plus loin et il ne sourit plus. Léna se retourne, puis Kévin et ils voient Talya et Coralie._

 **Léna** : Maman !

 _Elle se précipite vers sa mère, suivie par Kévin._

* * *

 _Dans la maison, Gabriel reprend ses esprits et se précipitent hors de sa chambre. Il descend à toute vitesse les escaliers et ouvre la porte. Arthur arrive._

 **Arthur** : Pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit ? Gabriel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **Gabriel** : Maman est là !

 _Il sort en courant, Arthur le suit._

* * *

 _Léna arrive à côté de sa mère._

 **Léna** : Maman ! Mon Dieu maman, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 **Coralie** : Tu es en vie… et Gabriel ?

 **Léna** : Il va très bien, il est à la maison.

 **Kévin** : Bonjour madame Boyer.

 **Coralie** : Kévin ?

 **Kévin** : Oui.

 **Léna** : Il m'a sauvé la vie quand la horde est arrivée.

 _Gabriel arrive._

 **Gabriel** : Maman !

 _Il se jette dans les bras de Coralie qui le serre. Talya la maintient de justesse._

 **Léna** , _se tournant vers Talya_ : Je m'appelle Léna.

 **Talya** : Talya Magly.

 **Léna** : Lui c'est Kévin, Arthur et mon frère Gabriel.

 **Talya** : Salut.

 **Arthur** : Venez, on rentre.

 **Kévin** : Léna, on doit aller se laver.

 **Léna** , _regardant sa mère_ : Mais…

 **Arthur** : Kévin a raison.

 **Kévin** : On va chez moi et on revient après et avec Egone.

 **Léna** : Arthur, tu t'occupes de maman et Talya ?

 **Arthur** : Oui.

 _Gabriel, Arthur, Coralie et Talya partent vers la maison. Léna et Kévin les regardent._

 **Léna** : Ma mère va mourir.

 _Kévin pose une main sur son épaule._

 **Kévin** : Oui.

 **Léna** : Je crois qu'en fait c'est encore pire.

 _Kévin la regarde, perplexe._

 **Léna** : Je vais devoir l'achever.

 **Kévin** : Arthur ou moi…

 **Léna** : Non. C'est ma mère. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de le faire.

 _Kévin passe son bras autour des épaules de Léna et ils se dirigent vers la maison de ce dernier._

 **GENERIQUE**

* * *

 **Scène 1**

 _Léna et Kévin rentrent dans la maison de Léna, propres, et avec Egone. Talya est dans le salon et regarde l'extérieur, un verre d'eau à la main._

 **Léna** : Où est ma mère ?

 **Talya** : Dans sa chambre.

 **Léna** : Tu veux te laver ? Il y a de l'eau pour ça dans le garage…

 **Talya** : J'irai voir tout à l'heure, occupe-toi de ta mère pour l'instant.

 **Léna** : Très bien.

 _Kévin la suit._

 **Léna** , _murmurant :_ J'la sens pas du tout cette fille.

* * *

 _Dans la chambre, Coralie est allongée, Gabriel à ses côtés. Arthur lui soigne le mollet._

 **Kévin** : Tu veux que j'aille chercher quelque chose ?

 **Léna** , _surprise_ : Tu vas jouer les chevaliers servants ?

 **Kévin** : Arrête avec ton côté garce une minute, tu veux ? Ta mère va mourir.

 **Léna** , _soupir_ : Tu peux aller lui chercher à boire et à manger dans la cuisine ?

 **Kévin** : Tu veux que je lui fasse quelque chose de précis ?

 **Léna** : Non, n'allume pas de feu, il fait déjà assez chaud et c'est trop long. Nous n'avons pas d'électricité, nous !

 **Kévin** : S'il n'y a que ça, je vais chercher la mini éolienne.

 **Léna** : Comme tu veux Kévin, fais comme tu veux.

 **Kévin :** Ta mère et ton frère vont avoir besoin de ta force Léna, il faut que tu sois forte pour tout le monde aujourd'hui.

 _Léna secoue la tête._

 **Kévin** : Ne fais pas genre, tu en es capable.

 _Kévin regarde Coralie._

 **Kévin** , _murmure_ : Bon, j'y vais.

 _Kévin sort et Léna s'approche de sa mère. Gabriel termine de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à l'arrivée de la horde._

 **Gabriel** : … Yves a failli tuer Léna pour aller chercher Isabelle mais Léna a réussi à survivre et Kévin l'a emmené chez lui parce qu'on ne pouvait déjà plus atteindre la maison.

 **Coralie** : Yves est mort ?

 **Arthur** : Oui. Et Gabriel l'a achevé d'une flèche hier.

 **Coralie** : Tu aurais dû laisser faire ta sœur. Tu es encore trop jeune pour ce genre de choses.

 **Gabriel** : Je ne suis plus un bébé et je voulais le faire. Yves ne méritait pas de devenir un grouilleur.

 **Léna** : Et Isabelle ?

 **Coralie** : Elle s'est sacrifiée avant que je ne trouve Talya pour que j'aie une chance de vous revoir une dernière fois.

 _Silence_.

 **Léna** : Au moins, elle n'est pas morte en vain.

 **Coralie** : Et Isabelle ne saura jamais que Yves a failli tuer ma fille.

 _Silence. Arthur, après le mollet, s'attaque à une griffure au bras._

 **Coralie** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

 _Tout le monde regarde Léna qui se regarde aussi._

 **Léna** : J'ai été couverte de sang pendant l'attaque, je n'avais pas de vêtements chez Kévin alors j'ai pris ce que j'ai pu.

 **Coralie** : Mais maintenant tu es à la maison. Va te changer.

 **Léna** : Mais…

 **Coralie** : Maintenant !

 _Léna sort de la chambre._

 **Gabriel** : Maman ?

 **Coralie** : Oui mon poussin ?

 **Gabriel** : Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein, maman ? Tu vas guérir ?

 **Coralie** : Ho mon petit chat ! Tu sais bien que non. Les morsures et les griffures nous tuent, et moi j'ai les deux.

 **Gabriel** : Mais je ne veux pas que tu meures.

 _Câlin_.

 **Coralie** : Je n'ai pas envie de mourir non plus.

* * *

 _Kévin voit Talya dans le salon._

 **Kévin :** Pourquoi tu l'as aidée à revenir ?

 **Talya** : Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait ?

 **Kévin** : Tu voulais trouver un abri ?

 **Talya** : J'ai l'air de ne pas savoir me débrouiller seule ?

 **Kévin** : Tu donnes parfois une réponse sans que ça ne soit une question ?

 **Talya** : Parfois. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, le gentil voisin ?

 _Kévin rit._

 **Kévin** : Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me qualifie de gentil.

 **Talya** : Parce que les gens sont des idiots.

 **Kévin** : J't'aime bien.

 **Talya** : Tu décides ça comme ça ?

 **Kévin** : Bin ouais.

 **Talya** : Ok. La fille de Coralie, c'est ta copine ?

 _Kévin éclate de rire._

 **Kévin** : Pas du tout. Je vais chercher quelque chose chez moi, tu veux m'accompagner ?

 _Talya prend son bâton qu'elle avait posé._

 **Talya** : Pourquoi pas.

 **Kévin** : Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

 **Talya** : C'est ce que tu crois.

 _Talya passe devant lui et sort de la maison. Kévin rit encore._

 **Kévin** : On va se marrer.

* * *

 **Scène 2**

 _Kévin ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre où se trouvent Coralie, Léna, Gabriel et Arthur._

 **Kévin** : Arthur ?

 _Il fait signe à Arthur de le suivre._

 _Une fois dans le couloir._

 **Arthur** : Quoi ?

 **Kévin** : Que t'as dit Léna sur moi pour que tu me regardes comme ça ?

 **Arthur** : Euh… rien.

 **Kévin** : Menteur.

 **Arthur** : Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

 **Kévin** : Avec Talya, on va dégager la route des grouilleurs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'Yves ?

 **Arthur** : On pourra l'enterrer en même temps que Coralie.

 **Kévin** : Ok.

 _Kévin commence à s'éloigner dans le couloir._

 **Arthur** : Kévin ?

 _Kévin s'arrête et se retourne._

 **Arthur** : Tu crois que vous pourriez aller chercher Isabelle ?

 **Kévin** : Non. Isabelle est un grouilleur et même Coralie ne sait pas où elle est exactement.

 **Arthur** : Comment tu le sais ?

 **Kévin** : Léna me l'a dit.

 **Arthur** : Donc on ne peut rien faire pour Isabelle ?

 **Kévin** : Non.

 **Arthur** : Léna voudra aller l'achever.

 **Kévin** : Elle n'est pas si altruiste.

 **Arthur** : Aucun rapport, je la connais, elle voudra aller la chercher dans la forêt.

 **Kévin** : Tu ne la connais pas si bien que ça alors.

* * *

 _Dans la chambre, Coralie respire de plus en plus mal. Léna est assise près du lit et Gabriel est allongé contre Coralie._

 **Coralie** : Tu avais raison Léna.

 **Léna** : A propos de quoi ?

 **Coralie** : Gabriel doit toujours sortir armé. Le monde est encore plus fou que ce que je croyais. Je me suis bercée d'illusions. Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

 **Léna** : Il sera toujours armé.

 **Coralie** : Veille bien sur ton frère d'accord ?

 **Léna** : Evidemment.

 **Coralie** : Et Gabriel, tu seras sage avec ta sœur, d'accord ? Continue d'être un bon petit garçon et suis les conseils de ta sœur. Il faut que vous viviez.

 **Gabriel** : Oui maman. Tu vas me manquer.

 **Coralie** : C'est normal mais je serai toujours ta maman. Et je serai toujours dans ton cœur… Parce que je t'aime aussi grand que l'univers.

 **Gabriel** : Et moi plus encore.

 **Coralie** : Léna, je suis désolée de t'avoir giflée.

 **Léna** : Ce n'est pas grave, maman, c'est oublié.

 **Coralie** : Si, c'est grave. C'est pour ça que je m'excuse.

 **Léna** : Maman, je t'en prie…

 **Coralie** : Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais vous dire… mais je vous ai dit le plus important. Je vous aime mes enfants. Si un jour vous revoyez Alice, dites-lui que je l'aime aussi et que je pensais à elle.

 **Gabriel** : Maman, ne pars pas !

 **Coralie** : Je suis désolée de t'abandonner mon chat. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je t'aime plus que tout, tu es ma merveille.

 **Gabriel** : Maman !

 **Coralie** : Léna, donne-le-moi.

 **Gabriel** _, se redressant_ : Non, non, non pas encore !

 _Il retient le bras de sa sœur._

 **Gabriel** : Je t'en prie, Léna ! Maman a encore le temps… Maman !

 **Léna** : Maman a fait son choix Gabriel, laisse-la.

 **Gabriel** : Non ! Non !

 **Coralie** : Gabriel…

 **Gabriel** : NON ! MAMAN !

 _Arthur entre dans la chambre aux cris_.

 **Léna** : Fais sortir mon frère s'il te plaît, il ne peut pas voir ça.

 **Gabriel** : Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Maman !

 _Arthur s'approche._

 **Arthur** : Allez viens.

 **Gabriel** : Non ! Léna, maman ! Vous n'avez pas le droit… MAMAN !

 **Coralie** : Je t'aime Gabriel, et je suis fière de toi, ne l'oublie jamais mon fils.

 **Gabriel** : MAMAAAAAAAN ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

 _Kévin arrive avec Talya et ils aident Arthur à faire sortir Gabriel de la chambre._

* * *

 _Une fois le silence retombé, dans la chambre_.

 **Coralie** : Je suis désolée de t'infliger ce fardeau.

 **Léna** : ça n'est pas de ta faute, arrête de t'excuser.

 **Coralie** : Tu as bien dilué la codéine et la vicodin dans le thé ?

 **Léna** : Oui, maman. Comme tu me l'as demandé.

 **Coralie** : Très bien, alors aide-moi à prendre le diazepam maintenant.

 _Léna aide Coralie à boire et à prendre le cachet. Coralie se rallonge et Léna la borde._

 **Coralie** , _les yeux fermés_ : Les médicaments agiront à leur apogée dans une bonne heure.

 **Léna** : Je sais.

 **Coralie** : N'oublie pas la pipette pour les puces d'Egone le mois prochain.

 **Léna** , _sourire_ : Oui, maman.

 _Coralie ouvre les yeux._

 **Coralie** : Un dernier conseil ma chérie. Tu es forte, tu es intelligent et ce monde est fou. Fais-toi confiance et à personne d'autres. J'ai foi en ton jugement. Tu sauras faire les bons choix et prendre les bonnes décisions. Reste en vie, avec ton frère. C'est tout ce qui compte.

 **Léna** : J'essaierai, maman.

 **Coralie** : Non ma chérie, tu le feras. Et je suis fière de toi. Je sais que tu le feras bien.

* * *

 **Scène 3**

 _Talya, Arthur, Kévin et Gabriel sont dans le salon. Gabriel est prostré dans un coin, Kévin appuyé contre un mur. Talya feuillette un livre, assise dans le canapé. Arthur est à côté de Gabriel. Kévin s'adresse à Arthur._

 **Arthur** : Je devrais monter voir, non ? Ça fait un moment.

 **Kévin** : Non.

 **Arthur** : Mais Léna…

 **Kévin** : Il faut lui laisser du temps. Et elle t'a demandé de t'occuper de Gabriel.

 **Gabriel** , _murmure_ : Il faut attendre une heure.

 **Arthur** : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

 **Gabriel** : Les médicaments, il faut attendre une heure avant qu'ils agissent vraiment. Maman…

 **Arthur** : Mais avec Manon…

 **Gabriel** : Elle a eu les antidouleurs avant le dîner, une fois qu'elle s'est endormie, Maman savait qu'elle ne sentirait rien.

 **Talya** : Elle est médecin, ta mère ?

 **Gabriel** : Sage-femme. Mais elle a été infirmière aussi.

 **Talya** : Et vous les gars, vous faisiez quoi avant tout ça ?

 **Arthur** : Tu crois que c'est le moment d'avoir cette conversation ?

 **Talya** : Pourquoi pas ? En plus, il vaut mieux penser à autre chose. Gabriel, tu étais en quelle classe ?

 **Gabriel** : Cinquième.

 **Talya** : J'ai détesté le collège. C'étaient les pires années de ma vie.

 **Gabriel** : Et tu faisais quoi comme métier avant tout ça ?

 **Talya** : J'étais pompier mon cher !

 **Gabriel** : Non ! C'est vrai ?

 **Arthur** : Même moi j'ai dû mal à le croire.

 **Talya** : Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Toi tu faisais quoi ?

 **Arthur** : Ingénieur concepteur.

 **Talya** : Ouais, t'as une bonne tête de geek. Et toi là-bas ?

 **Kévin** : Boxeur.

 **Talya** : T'es sérieux ?

 **Kévin** : Bin ouais.

 **Gabriel** : Je me souviens, mamie me racontait que Léna et toi vous vous battiez tout le temps quand vous étiez petits.

 _Tout le monde se tourne vivement vers Kévin._

 **Talya** : Noooooooooooooon, c'est vrai ?

 **Kévin** : Non mais elle voulait apprendre à se battre, je lui montrais… Ta sœur, le schtroumpf, c'est une petite princesse… Enfant, c'était pire ! Mais on a grandi ensemble. Ta grand-mère et ma mère s'entendaient très bien et comme tes parents travaillaient beaucoup, Léna et Alice passaient beaucoup de temps ici… jusqu'à la mort de ma mère en tout cas.

 **Gabriel** : Maman me l'a dit.

 **Kévin** : Ouais. Donc, Léna voulait apprendre à se battre et elle n'aimait pas du tout que je gagne à chaque fois… je la soupçonne de s'être mise au Krav Maga à cause de ça. Un jour, je te raconterai plein de trucs sur ta sœur si tu veux.

 **Gabriel** : Ouais !

 **Talya** : Et toi, Arthur ? Tu connais Léna d'où ?

 **Arthur** : Du lycée.

 **Talya** : Et Léna ? Elle faisait quoi comme métier ?

 **Arthur** : Léna était à polytechnique, elle préparait son doctorat d'astrophysique.

 **Talya** : Bin encore une qui a oublié d'être idiote.

 **Kévin** : Ouais, elle a pas l'air comme ça, mais il y a de la matière grise derrière sa langue acérée.

 **Gabriel** : Pourquoi tu détestes autant ma sœur ?

 **Kévin** : Je ne la déteste pas.

 **Gabriel** : Alors pourquoi tu es méchant avec elle ?

 **Kévin** : Aucune idée, ta sœur m'énerve, et c'est réciproque.

 **Talya** : Attends, vous vous pourrissez depuis l'enfance et tu vas me faire croire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ?

 **Kévin** : Jamais !

 **Talya** , _se tournant vers Arthur_ : Rassure-moi, toi, au moins, tu as couché avec elle ?

 **Arthur** : Friendzone !

 **Kévin** : Ha mais tu n'es pas gay ?

 **Arthur** : Bah non.

 **Talya** : Désolée pour toi. C'est sûr qu'on ne couche pas avec son meilleur ami.

 **Kévin** : N'empêche, tu n'as pas dit que ça te dérangerait.

 **Talya** : Haaa, on a touché un point sensible ?

 **Arthur** : Elle est comme… pas ma sœur mais disons ma cousine. C'est… pas possible.

 **Talya** : Des gens couchent avec leur cousine. Certains les épousent même.

 **Arthur** : Beurk.

 **Gabriel** : Vous vous souvenez que je suis là ou pas ?

 **Talya** : C'est la fin du monde, gamin, il y a pire pour toi que nous entendre parler de cul.

 **Gabriel** : Le problème n'est pas de parler de sexe, mais de parler de celui de ma sœur.

 _Talya éclate de rire._

 **Talya** : Tu es marrant, le gamin. Tu iras loin dans ce monde de fou.

* * *

 **Scène 4**

 _Coralie dort. Léna regarde sa montre puis prend le couteau posé sur la table de nuit. Ses mains tremblent. Lentement, elle tourne la tête de Coralie pour avoir accès au cervelet. Elle pose le couteau, se lève, prend une petite serviette de bain, retire les oreillers de Coralie et pose la serviette sous sa tête et son cou. Elle replace correctement la tête et prépare le couteau. Léna se positionne. Léna tombe à genoux et lâche le couteau._

 **Léna** , _murmure_ : Je suis désolée maman, je ne peux pas.

 _Léna baisse la tête un moment._

 _Silence._

 _Au bout d'un moment, Léna prend une grande inspiration et se redresse, les joues mouillées de larmes, reprend le couteau d'une main sûre. Elle s'assoit aux côtés de sa mère et l'embrasse sur la joue._

 **Léna** : Je t'aime maman.

 _Elle plonge le couteau dans le cervelet vers le milieu du cerveau. Coralie a à peine un soubresaut._

 _Léna retire le couteau, l'essuie sur la serviette puis elle recule jusqu'à un coin de la chambre où elle s'assoit, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, les bras autour de ses genoux._

* * *

 _Léna descend les escaliers, la conversation en bas s'arrête et tout le monde se tourne vers Léna._

 **Arthur** : ça va ?

 _Léna le regarde à peine et se tourne vers son frère._

 **Léna** : Maman est morte.

 **Gabriel** : Je peux aller la voir ?

 _Léna hoche la tête. Gabriel se lève et la rejoint. Ils montent l'escalier._

 **Talya** : Super, et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

 **Arthur** : On ?

 **Talya** : Ouais, nous tous. Maintenant que Coralie est morte.

 **Kévin** : Il faut l'enterrer.

 **Arthur** : Maintenant ?

 **Kévin** : Mais non, demain matin.

 **Arthur** : On préparera tout pour que Léna n'ait rien à faire.

 **Kévin** , _se tournant vers Talya_ : Pour satisfaire Son Altesse !

 _Talya pouffe_.

 **Arthur** : Elle vient de tuer sa mère ! Tu pourrais lui accorder un peu de répit non ?

 **Kévin** : Mais évidemment, on mettra trois pelles, deux gourdes, sa mère et Yves dans le coffre et on partira.

 **Talya** : Je peux rester avec vous alors ?

 **Kévin** : Moi ça ne me pose aucun problème.

 **Arthur** : Il faudra voir avec Léna, c'est chez elle.

 **Kévin** : Sinon, tu viendras chez moi.

 _Kévin et Talya se sourient, Arthur est dépité._

 **Arthur** : C'est ça, allez chez toi, on se retrouve à neuf heures demain si vous voulez nous accompagner au cimetière. Bonne nuit.

 **Talya** : Tu nous mets dehors ?

 **Arthur** : Non mais…

 **Kévin** : Elle plaisante ! Allez, on y va. Bonne nuit.

 **Arthur** : Bonne nuit.

 **Talya** : Au fait, j'adore le chien, comment il s'appelle ?

 **Arthur** : Egone.

 **Talya** : Je peux l'emmener ?

 **Arthur** : Pas si tu tiens à ta vie.

 **Talya** : Carrément ?

 **Arthur** : Léna et Gabriel tiennent beaucoup à leur chien.

 **Talya** : Bon, alors je vais être gentille. A demain !

* * *

 **Scène 5**

 _Léna porte des lunettes de soleil, elle est vêtue de noir et Gabriel aussi. Kévin ferme le coffre du 4x4, Talya à ses côtés. Arthur s'approche de Léna qui ferme la porte de la maison._

 **Gabriel** : Je peux monter devant ?

 **Léna** : Vas-y, petit loup.

 **Arthur** : Kévin et Talya veulent venir, ça te dérange ?

 **Léna** : Kévin m'a sauvé la vie et Talya nous a ramené ma mère alors ils ont le droit de venir.

 **Arthur** : Très bien, tu veux que je conduise ?

 **Léna** : Non. Tu sais que maman ne voulait pas que quiconque en dehors de moi ne conduise sa voiture.

 _Tout le monde monte dans la voiture et la voiture part._

* * *

 _Arthur, Kévin et Talya pique-niquent à l'entrée du cimetière, ils sont couverts de sueur et de terre._

 **Talya** : C'est internet qui me manque le plus je crois.

 **Arthur** : Tu es sérieuse ?

 **Talya** : Bin ouais, avec le téléphone, l'ordinateur, on avait une question et en quelques clics des millions de réponses ! C'était génial ! On pouvait parler avec les gens, tout savoir sur n'importe quel sujet, voir n'importe quel endroit du monde, regarder des films, des séries, écouter de la musique…ouais, c'est ce qui me manque le plus.

 **Kévin** : Je ne sais pas ce qui me manque le plus…

 **Talya** : Tu dois choisir quelque chose, sinon ça n'est pas du jeu !

 **Kévin** : Bon… alors disons… les moyens de transports. Les voyages.

 **Arthur** : Ah ouais ?

 **Kévin** : Avec les compétitions, je voyageais tout le temps. Heureusement d'ailleurs que j'ai eu le temps de revenir avant qu'ils ne ferment les aéroports !

 **Talya** : Tu étais où au début ?

 **Kévin** : Au Japon. La France appelait au rapatriement, j'ai eu la bonne idée de les écouter, tout le monde ne l'a pas fait.

 _Silence_.

 **Talya** : Et toi, Arthur ?

 **Arthur** : Hum… la bouffe. Ça va paraître idiot mais ouvrir mon frigo et choisir n'importe quoi à manger me manque. Ouais, c'est ça le pire. Plus de resto, de Mcdo, de Dominos… c'est affreux !

 _Ils rient._

 **Talya** : Je suis d'accord. Le gras c'est la vie !

 **Kévin** : Ha oui, Kaamelott. On n'aura jamais les films.

 **Arthur** : Tu as les DVD ?

 **Kévin** : Evidemment !

 **Arthur** : Et Léna m'a dit que tu avais de l'électricité ?

 **Kévin** : Suffisamment pour alimenter une télé en tout cas. Pourquoi ?

 **Arthur** : Une séance Kaamelott ce soir, ça vous dit ?

 **Talya** : OUAIS !

* * *

 **Fin épisode**

 _Léna regarde de loin Gabriel devant la tombe de Coralie. Arthur s'approche._

 **Arthur** : Kévin et Talya voudraient rentrer.

 **Léna** : Gabriel n'est pas prêt.

 **Arthur** : ça fait sept heures qu'on est là, le temps de les enterrer et…

 **Léna** : Gabriel n'est pas prêt ! Je ne bougerai pas de là tant qu'il ne le sera pas. C'est clair ?

 **Arthur** : Ok. Ok.

 _Silence_.

 **Léna** : On ne peut pas rester ici.

 **Arthur** : Pourtant ce sont les seuls morts dont on n'a pas à se méfier.

 **Léna** : Je ne te parle pas du cimetière mais du Mesnil. De la région parisienne.

 **Arthur** : Et tu veux aller où ?

 **Léna** : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que Kévin m'a dit et il a raison, on est dans la pire région de France, où il doit y avoir le plus de grouilleurs au mètre carré.

 **Arthur** : Parce que tu discutes sans hurler avec Kévin toi ?

 **Léna** : Là n'est pas la question. Gabriel, Egone et moi, on va partir.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Donc, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aimerais vraiment vos avis. Parce qu'il n'y a que 12 épisodes et je ne suis pas certaine encore d'écrire une suite.**

 **VOilà voilà donc à bientôt et... à vos claviers !**


End file.
